Batman and Quinn: Family Bonds
by PotatoAndChips
Summary: A sequel to Batman and Quinn. It's been a year since Bruce and Harley got together. It's been a year since Jokers death. It's been quiet for people of Gotham. But a secret Criminal Organisation called the Eye, is preparing to strike Gotham. Are Bruce and Harley ready for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

 **Harley's Office**

Harley is on her desk, listening to a little girl sitting on her couch. Harley is taking every details of what the girl is saying. It made Harley feel sick to her stomach listening to it, but she has to put it to one side and listen to the details to what the girl has to say.

"He takes me to a secret cave…" she whispers before crying into tears.

Harley had heard this story before with some other children. They sometimes don't say much at first but Harley knows how to open up a little more. Even though she did hear this story a houndred times with the other children, it still does'nt make it any easier for Harley to listen. But luckily she knew what will happen next, where it all happens next.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Just take your time."

The little slowly stops crying and looks to Harley.

"Then he came."

Harley's heart jumped. She loves hearing this part because it always end the same way. It makes her know that the man she loves is the one that everyone in Gotham remembers.

"Who came?" She said, trying to hide a smile.

"Batman. He came to save me. He tied the man up in the cave somewhere and took me back home to Mommy and Daddy. He said I don't have to be afraid anymore." The little girl said, making herself feel better.

"And are you?" Harley asks, trying to be gentle of the little girl as much as possible.

The little girl shrugs "Sometimes I get scared. The other times I remember him and he makes everything feel better."

Harley takes a mental note of what the girl is saying. Harley observes her behaviour, that the little girl is still traumatised about what happened to her in the cave, but developed a strong belief that Batman will always be around to protect her. It is quite healthy for the girl to think that but Harley knows that she needs some time to actually heal from that experience.

"Listen Sam. I want you to do something for me. Is it okay if you help me?" Harley asks, as she smiles at the little girl, Sam.

Sam nods and looks at her feet.

"Okay. I want you to close your eyes. I want you to close them tight." Harley bites her bottom lip, hoping that her plan might work.

Sam closes her eyes tightly, like she is trying her best to not open them.

"I want you to picture Batman. I want you to picture him as your shield, your guardian angel or anything in the world." Harley looks at Sam more closely.

Sam pictures Batman in her head, the image of the man in a cape and a mask standing over her, not smiling or saying anything but watching over her. He didn't scare Sam but his eyes draws her in, like she can trust him.

"Now I want you to think that Batman is your guide. Where is Batman taking you?"

In Sam's mind, Batman pulls his hand out for her, and she slowly takes his hand. Sam pictures herself being led by him through a dark cold woods. It scared her even more and she can hear crunching, leaves breaking and whistling.

"I can hear things!" Sam squeaked.

Harley puts her hand to her chin "It's okay, Sam. Remember, Batman is with you."

Sam nods, and pictures herself walking with Batman through the woods.

Harley smiles "Where is Batman taking you?" She asks, gently.

Sam pictures Batman taking her to a house. A house that looks familiar. She knows she seen it before. The windows; the door, the car and the roof. Soon the front door opens and sees a man and a woman standing by the door. Sam could barely see their faces due to the light inside the house, brighteness covering their faces but Sam felt like she is home.

"Come on Honey! We miss you!" Said the woman.

"I've made your favourite. Syrup and pancakes. I even put them on your favourite plate." Said the man.

Soon the light faded and she saw them. Sam saw their faces. She's seeing her Mom and Dad. She is seeing her home.

It became clear to Sam. Batman is the leash to find her way back home. And even that her parents will be here for her no matter what. Even though it didn't make her feel a lot better, she knows that if she still in trouble, her parents will be there no matter what happens. And Batman will always be there to protect them when she needs him.

Sam opens her eyes and sees Harley, looking at her like she is worried on what might happen to the girl in the psychology treatment. Soon the girl smiled. A smile that Harley has never seen before from her.

"Thank you Dr. Quinzel." Sam said, rushing over to give the Doctor a hug.

"Not a problem Sam. Now remember, your family is always there for you. No matter what." Harley said, as Sam lets go. Harley slowly gets up and opens her office door, letting Sam out. Sam's parents are waiting outside the office.

"How are you honey?" The mother ask as she kneels down to Sams level.

"I will be Mommy. Promise." She said, hugging her mother.

The parents looked at Harley, shocked and relieved at the same time. The woman lets go of Sam "Come on, darling. Lets get you home."

The Father stays behind and looks at Harley "Thank you. Thank you so much." The Father said, smiled, tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugs Harley. Harley returns the hug and smiles "It's no problem sir. Just doing my job." Harley said, trying to sound professional.

"No. You are amazing! Thank you so much."

Harley shrugs "We still got a long way to go. So I still need regular sessions. You can talk to the Receptionist to book it next Friday."

The man smiled and walks away. There is no words to say thank you other than 'Thank you' and even that's not enough.

Harley smiles at the family and walks back into her office.

 **Few hours later in Wayne Manor**

Bruce is on his desk, designing more equipment for his suit. He has to be one step ahead of criminals, or things will go out of hand if he's not focus.

A woman enters, wearing a suit with glasses on, while carrying a briefcase.

"Mr Wayne?" She asks.

Bruce still looks at the computer, refusing to look up. He recognises that voice anywhere.

"Miss Kyle." The man said as he turns his computer screen off.

Selena smiles as she sits on a chair opposite to Bruce.

Selena removes her glasses "I see someone hasn't forgotten about me." She said playfully.

Bruce finally looks at Selena "What you want Selena? I'm busy."

"I've heard. Harley Quinzel. She's quite a good girl for a sociopath." Selena smirked as she crosses her legs.

Bruce looks away "Emotionally manipulated doesn't mean she's a sociopath."

"Tell that it to those families she destroyed with the Joker."

Bruce grits his teeth "She's changed. You don't know her like I do." He spat back.

Selena looks at Bruce in the eyes. She doesn't say much but can tell she hit a nerve.

"Fine. I won't say another word about your beloved." Selena said.

"Then lets get to the reasons why your here." Bruce said sternly, knowing there is always a reason why Catwoman is here.

Selena picks up her briefcase "I'm here to do you a favour Bruce. I've been playing cat and mouse recently and I stumbled onto something that you might be interested."

Selena pulls out an orange file and gives it to Bruce.

Bruce takes the paper and looks at it carefully.

"Why do you have Police Files with you Selena?" He ask suspiciously.

"I do have a life outside you and your cape Bruce." Selena said, smirking at her former lover.

Bruce reads the file. Noticing every details in the process.

"These are about the Joker. It was a year ago Selena, why you bringing this up?"

Selena leans forward on the desk "You're not seeing. Keep looking."

Bruce takes another look. He keeps looking at every sentences. Every words.

'The Joker was injured by a gunshot wound after a confrontation from the Mysterious figure, the Batman. The deceased kidnapped Harleen and Stephan Quinzel-the Jokers former girlfriend and her father. The Joker got injured by Miss Quinzel after killing her father in cold blood. After the final confrontation, the Joker fell off the cliff and landed on the beach, killing him in the process.'

"I still can't see anything Selena." Bruce said as he puts the notes on the table.

Selena rolls her eyes in annoyance "For a greatest detective, your sure are clueless. I mean look at the photograph."

Selena gives her two pictures of the Joker. Both pictures of his corpse. Bruce takes a look at the pictures and observes it very clearly.

"His hair." Bruce finally notices.

Selena nods, happy that Bruce finally realises "Yes. The hair."

Bruce picks up one photograph "This is when they found the body." He then picks up the second "And this is a week later. Someone has cut his hair. Could be using it for DNA…"

Selena points at the files "It would of said so on the Police Reports. Plus no one can find any details from the Joker because he deleted his history so one one can find him, so there be no point on a DNA test. Someone or something is covering this up."

Bruce puts the photographs down and leans back "Its just hair Selena."

Selena takes the photographs and puts them in the file "But why Bruce? Why cover it up? Out of all the things to cover up, why the hair? The Gotham's Police Department are hiding details from the reports like no one is going to notice. Not even the Comissioner noticed."

Bruce looks at Selena "It doesn't have to be the whole Department Selena. Anyone can turn dirty and steal any evidence. But if they did steal any evidence, the hair would be the least helpful thing for someone. Even if that person is dead."

Selena looks away "You're right. It sounds stupid." She looks at Bruce "But the Batman would of listened to me."

Bruce stood up "Batman is listening to you. And Batman can't find any reason for the hair. The Jokers dead, end of. Away from everyone. He won't hurt the citizens; you, Alfred, Dick, Barbara, or Harley. Just bury this and forget all about it."

Selena bits her tongue, trying to keep calm "You wanted to be prepared. You are always prepared, that is what you do. So take this stupid file and for god sake actually look it up. Don't leave it and hope it's just nothing because of Harley."

Bruce fixes his eyes at Selena "I'm not using anything or Harley Selena." Bruce grits his teeth.

"Yes you are!" She spat out, can't control her temper any longer "You're trying to escape from the Joker because you are hoping that Harley will be free and forget from that nightmare, that the Joker committed on her all those years ago. It's now been 4 years that Harley has escaped from him. So if she was here right now listening to this. To listen everything that I have showed you. That nut job would agree with me a 100% and she will tell you get off your ass and figure out what someone would want with the Jokers hair."

Bruce looks at Selena, taking every word she said to heart "Fine. I will look it up."

Bruce takes the file away from Selena as she nods and leaves the office.

Bruce leans back and turns to computer on, seeing Alfred on the screen "Did you hear all of that, Alfred?"

"Yes indeed sir. Miss Kyle might be right about the Jokers hair. Someone taken it for a very peculiar reason."

Bruce nods "What's worst is that she found it after nearly a year ago. And she hasn't revealed on how she found it or why."

Alfred raises his eyebrow "You mean you took her warning very seriously Master Bruce?"

Bruce smiles at Alfred "Of course I have. But she is hiding something Alfred. She didn't say how she found it. Which means someone has giveb this to her."

"Or maybe she stole it from the GCPD?"

Bruce shakes his head "No. she could of stolen it if she really wanted to but she would never go for the files about the Joker. She hates that man just like the rest of us. Plus the Joker's dead, that should of been enough for Selena to leave it alone. And thirdly it's not even worth anything so it would of been useless to her."

Alfred nods, agreeing with his theories "Should I tell Miss Harley about what Miss Kyle said about the Joker, sir?"

Bruce looks at Alfred "Not yet Alfred. Not until we find more details about the hair." Bruce then leans back and crosses his arms. Bruce later smiles at Alfred "By the way, Alfred. Did you find it?" He asks curiously.

Alfred smiles "Yes I did, sir. The very same one your Mother wore I believed. Locked safely in the safe in your study." Alfred picks up a small box and opens it, revealing a ring with a blue shiny diamond on it.

Bruce smiles "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred puts the ring away "When will you ask her Master Bruce?" He ask excitedly.

"This evening Alfred." He said smiling "I'll be done here and I will collect the ring."

"I'll buy the champaign. Ready and waiting for you and Miss Harley to arrive." Alfred said, as he closes the box safely.

Bruce smiles "See you soon Alfred."

Bruce turns the computer off and leans back on his chair. Bruce has been balancing his two lives-Batman, the knight of Gotham and Bruce Wayne, the playboy philanthropist. Now he has to balance a new life-Batman, the knight of Gotham and Bruce Wayne, a family man.

 **Outside Wayne Enterprise**

Selena walks outside the door from the building. Selena pulls her phone out of her bag and places it next to her ear.

"He has it. Bruce will take the case." Selena whispered.

"Excellent." Said a distorted voice.

"What should I do now?" She said quietly, trying not to make sure that no one is listen to her conversation.

"Now you wait for further instructions." Said the voice as the person hangs up.

Selena looks down on her phone and looks back up to the building, thinking about Bruce and the details she gave him.

 **In Mr Silver's Office**

Mr Silver is sitting in his desk, smoking his cigar while Sarah and Jim are standing in front of him.

"So, Jimmy. You did what I ask?" Mr Silver said softly.

Gordon places his hands in his coat pockets "Yes Mr. Silver."

"Good Jim. Good." Mr Silver said as he smiles "Remember, I want nothing that would implicate me."

Sarah looks at the two "There won't be Mr Silver. Trust me."

Mr. Silver stands up from his desk "I do, Sarah. I trust you both." He takes another smoke of his cigar "Now. You may leave."

The two walked out of Mr Silvers office as he looks away to the window behind him. He looks at the city of Gotham, like he is the Emperor of the city while everyone else are peasants, doing his dirty work. He pulls out an old photograph from his pocket, showing a little boy with brown hair kneeling down with a dog, smiling.

"I miss you brother." He whispers.

As he looks back up, he then closes the curtains, leaving him in a dark room.

 **Outside Wayne-Quinzel Hospital**

Harley walks out of the building, carrying a red bag. It's been a long day, but to be fair. Every day is a long day.

Harley doesn't mind though, she loves her job. Harley gets to help children like she dreamed off and she gets to make deals with other charitable events around the world.

Harley stops at her tracks in the Hospital car park. Harley looks around trying to find her car "I'm sure that I left my car here?" Harley said.

"Sorry. I've taken it."

Harley spins around to find Bruce behind her, frightening her.

Harley holds her chest "Fucking hell, Bruce! Stop doing that." She shouted in anger.

Bruce steps back "Sorry." He said, feeling guilty of scaring her.

Harley's face is raging, but later the blonde's corner lips twitched. The twitch turns into a smile and her eyes lights up and she soon runs to hug him "I've missed you!" She squeaked with joy on seeing Bruce.

Bruce returns the hug "Missed you too."

Harley lets go of him and looks around the car park "Where's my car?"

Bruce scratches the back of his head "I've gotten Alfred to take it back to your apartment for you. Figured you might want to go out for an evening with me?"

Harley winces her eyes at Bruce "It's not goin' to be like last time, is it?"

Bruce looks at the corner of his eye "Last time?" He asks, trying not to look at her, but knowing what she meant.

"It was a good evening. Nice meal. Loved the people that worked there. But no one told us that people with guns will crash the party, did they? What did you do? Locked me in the freezer so you can face them." Harley said, staring at Bruce.

Bruce raises his right hand like a child being told off "And I said I'm sorry."

Harley shrugs "I don't mind you got to face them. I really don't. You have to, the people needed the Batman. But I have to ask, why would you lock me in a freezer full of dead fish-45 Last time I've counted. In a freezer. The time I got out I started to smell like Penguins wife for the whole week. And it was freezing! I wore a dress and no coat!"

Bruce smiles at her, trying to reassure her "I promise you. I won't lock you in a freezer again."

Harley crosses her arms "Why did you lock me in there again? You could of locked me in a storage room. In a seller with everyone else in that place? Or you could of taken me with you to your car? Nope the freezer is the best."

Bruce nods "Okay. I get it. I'm sorry."

Harley smiles at him, playfully "Apology accepted."

Bruce looks at Harley, trying to guilt trip her "So that's a no?"

Harley smiles again "It was always going to be a yes."

"Why? Because you love me?" He said.

"No, you took my car. I need to get home somehow." She said jokingly.

Bruce snorted which turns to laughter. Harley laughs with him. Later the two looked at each other a both kissed, happy to be with each other for once more. Unknown to Harley, it might be a start of something special, since Bruce has something planned for her. The two got into Bruce's black Lamborghini and drives off the their date.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A FANIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

 **Bruce's car**

Both Bruce and Harley are in the car, driving to their destination. Harley can tell that Bruce is using this car as a font, since it's too flashy for his taste. If Bruce had it his way, he would of brought something less flashy than a Lamborghini.

Harley looks outside of the car in excitement "So! Where we going tonight?"

Bruce takes his right hand off the wheel and goes inside he coat pocket and takes out two Theatre tickets.

Harley looks at them in amazement "You're kidding!" She squeaked as she takes the tickets off Bruce in excitement.

Bruce smiles at her "Two tickets to see Les Miserables. It's showing at Gotham Theatre and I know how much you wanted to go there."

Harley shrieks in excitement like she won a prize. She hugs herself to calm down but her voice is still shrieking "Oh, my gosh! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Bruce lifts his head up, proud of his achievement "That's not all. Got us a table at a restaurant a few blocks away."

Harley's mouth widens "You serious? Oh my god!"

Bruce looks at her, the woman that he fell in love. 'And I have one more gift for you…'

 **Bludhaven city**

Nightwing is on top of the city buildings. Looking at the city he swore to protect. Despite that is not big as Gotham, the streets is just as dangerous. Civilians walking around, not a care in the world. Falling in love, having children and fulfilling the life they have. Unknown to them, there is danger in every corner in every street. No one knows this as much as Nightwing-who grew up in Gotham under Batman's guidance.

He looks down at the city, seeing everyone's spending their normal day lives. Nightwing suddenly gets a call from his earpiece.

"Nightwing." He said as he answers the call.

"Dick. It's Barbara."

Nightwing looks up in the sky "Barbs. How's my favourite girl."

Barbara sighs "Not good Dick. Something strange is going on."

Nightwing smirks "At Gotham? No way." He said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Dick. Dads been acting strangely for a whole year. I thought it has something to do with his job, like it was getting to him at first but he's just…"

There was a pause. It's like Barbara was trying to think of a word but can't seem to say it.

"…just?" Ask Nightwing, trying to get an answer from her.

"I don't know. He's just more on edge ever since the Joker. He keeps meeting some woman name Susan Queens."

Nightwing shrugs "So? He might have a new girlfriend. It has been a while for him."

"What you mean been a while?" Barbara said sternly.

Nightwing smiles "Well it could be. I mean how old are you again?"

"I'm being serious Dick!"

Nightwing rolls his eyes "Fine! I'll check it out when I get back to Gotham. Promise." Nightwing looks down the street a street not far from him for one last time and sees a woman being chased by a hooded person "Sorry Barbara. Gotta go, job to do."

He hangs up and jumps off the building.

 **Outside Gotham Theatre**

Both Harley and Bruce walks out of the Theatre, walking to the restaurant.

"Oh! That was amazing! It's loads better than the film. The set was beautiful. The actors had loads of energy that it brought the play to life. And the ending? Oh my gosh!" Harley said, in excitement.

Bruce smiles at the blonde "Enjoyed it then?"

The blond shrugs "I mean-it was alright I guess…" she joked "But seriously it was amazing! Thank you so much Bruce."

Bruce wraps his arms over Harley "It's not a problem Harley. But I'm glad you enjoyed the play."

"How did you get the tickets Bruce? I mean I looked up the website and it was all booked up." Harley asked curiously.

Bruce shrugs "I pulled a few strings. Called a few friends. Then I got us two tickets."

The blonde hugs her boyfriend "Again. Thank you."

The two reached to the restaurant. The building was white and has a collections of silver diamonds on the window ledges. The building is huge and has a sign on top of the doorway 'Nouveau Débuts'.

Harley looks at the place "Wow. This looks beautiful."

Bruce takes her hand "To new beginnings."

Harley looks at Bruce's eyes and smiled. Those words written above the door and hearing it from Bruce just made her tingle a little. Harley's knows that Bruce is up to something. she learned about people's body language from Bruce's work in the cave and observed his body movement. Bruce's left fingers were rubbing his thumb but the rest of his body seemed normal. 'Is he nervous?' She asked herself.

Bruce smiles and takes her to the restaurant.

 **Gotham alleyway**

Mr Silver, Sarah Quinzel and his two body guards are waiting in the dark. Mr Silver rubs his hands together and smiles "For a group called the League of Assassins, they sure take their time." He then takes a look up to the fire escape "But I suppose you were just waiting to surprise me, eh Miss Al Ghul?"

Talia Al Ghul is looking down from the fire escape above Mr Silver, with two of her League of Assassins guards. The three jumped down to Mr Silver level.

Talia pulls out a bottle from her pocket "Here's the file from the Lazarus Pit." She gives it to Mr Silver as he takes it from her, grinning.

"This is the key to Ras Al Ghul immortality?" He said playfully, observing the liquid inside the bottle "Interesting. One little drop…"

Talia looks at Mr Silvers guards "So we're done?" She asks nervously.

Mr Silver doesn't answer. He stares at the bottle, like a new toy to his collection.

"Over 600 years. Living through life. One drop. Seeing the world pass him by. Afraid of death yet killed so many lives." Mr Silver lowers the bottle down to his side and takes the step forward to Talia's personal space "You must feel so small to him…"

Talia bites her tongue, trying to stop herself from saying anything to him.

Mr Silver turns to Sarah "Mrs Quinzel?"

Sarah takes a step forward and takes the bottle from Mr Silver and places it in her coat pocket. Talia looks at Sarah for a moment, curious about the woman in front of her.

"I will be leaving now." Mr Silver says to Talia, as he leaves the alley and the Assassins alone in the dark, while his guards and Sarah followed up behind him.

 **GCPD Gordon's office**

Jim is on his desk, holding a picture of Barbara. He tries to keep it from her about everything that's happening to protect her. To keep her safe. Jim sold his sole to the devil and he's just as dangerous as he appears.

Jim picks up his scotch and downs it. He's been drinking much for this past year. Jim made a vow to lean up the streets of Gotham and put an end of corruption in the police department. But he has become corrupted. Jim can't escape if he wanted to. Everything is getting too much.

 **In Nouveau Débuts restaurant**

Bruce and Harley both laughed as they drink their champaign. Having a wonderful time together. If Harley told herself 10 years ago that she would fall in love with Batman, she would laughed in her face. But here she is. Drinking with the Batman. Eating with the billionaire.

For Bruce, this is perfect. Enjoying seeing her laugh. Everything is just what he pictured it. Bruce has everything planned and for the first time, he is scared. Bruce has everything to say to her, but he hopes that he don't mess it up.

Bruce holds Harley's hand and smiles at her. He has it. He knows what to say now. Bruce keeps forgetting on what to say but now he knows. It's like poetry.

"Harley. There's something I wanted to say to you." Bruce said sternly.

Harley looks at Bruce, curious on what he has to say.

"I've been on my own for my whole life. I usually prefer it to be honest. The people that I brought in to my life all left to start their own lives. I thought that was best. I thought I was destined to be alone. But then you came to my office. Just as beautiful as ever. Even more beautiful now. You've opened my heart." Bruce said, like he is telling a story.

Harley looks at Bruce, smiling at him "You've opened mine Bruce." She said.

Bruce tightens his grip on her hand like he is hoping not to scare her off "That's the thing. We both opened our hearts to each other. We both made each other better. And I can't picture my life without you."

Harley tilts her head "What're you saying?"

Bruce lets go of Harley's hand. He gets off the table and kneels down by Harley's side. Bruce pulls out a box and lifts it to her, revealing a ring. Harley covers her mouth, speechless.

"This was my mothers. I kept it. And I want you to have it. Harleen Sarah Quinzel. Will you do me an honour, on being mine forever. Will you marry me."

Everyone in the restaurant look at the two. Seeing the situation, Harley's eyes is tearing. Tears of joy.

Harley nods, trying to speak "Y-yes…" Bruce's face lit up "Yes of course!" She shouted.

Everyone cheered as Harley hugs Bruce tightly. Bruce returns the hug, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

Harley pulls away from Bruce and wears the ring "Oh, my god it's beautiful Bruce."

"Just like you." Bruce said.

Harley looks at Bruce in the eyes, seeing the future that they both dreamed off.

 **Outside the restaurant**

Sarah sees Bruce and Harley having dinner outside the window. This was the first time Sarah saw Harley and Bruce together. She usually sees Harley on her own either at work or walking to her apartment. Sarah had no intention on seeing Bruce, but why would she? According to Mr Silver, Bruce Wayne is the enemy.

Sarah pulls out a cigarette and lits it, inhaling the tobacco. Remembering the day Harley was born into the world and seeing her open her eyes for the first time.

Sarah inhales one more time 'Stephan. Our beautiful princess is all grown up.'

Sarah feels regret for not being there during her childhood or teenage years. To see Harley's graduation or to hold her when she cried. Sarah felt like she let Harley down the moment she came back from the dead…

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 **In a mysterious hospital room 30 years ago**

Sarah eyes widen open in a gasp of breath. Fear into her eyes and adrenaline in her veins. Everything in the room is different than in her hospital bed. Sarah rushes off the bed in shock, gagging on the ground with stomach pain. All the memories of the life she had flashed before her eyes. The day Sarah met Stephan or the day she gave birth to Harley. Sarah's memories keeps flashing and flashing, while hearing voices.

"I do." Said one.

"Look Mommy I'm flying." Said another.

"We finally did it…" said the third.

sarah isn't sure whose saying what in her memories. It's getting too much. Gaining her strenght, Sarah runs to the door, trying to unlock it, until Mr Silver comes in, looking at the woman.

"Ah! Mrs Quinzel, glad you finally awake." He said, politely.

The woman takes a step back, staring at the stranger. "Who are you?" She said.

"My names Mr silver. I run this whole building." He said as Mr Silver wiggles his finger around the room.

Sarah looks at the man, curiously "I-I thought… I was at but I should…"

"Died?" Mr Silver said as he grins "Mrs Quinzel, you never died. My company cured you of your cancer. You're healthy as I am."

Sarah's eyes widened "Cured me?" She repeated.

Mr Silver nods "My company is good at curing every decease on Earth. Death? Bit of a struggle. But I promise to solve that as well. It is part of my war to help the needed."

Sarah, still unsure what is going on "A war? What are you talking about?" She asks nervously. Unknown to her, the lights in the room flashes and the room shakes.

Mr Silver smiles at the whole room "Project 5 is complete. Marvoulous." He turns to Sarah "Mrs Quinzel I am afraid you need to calm down. I will explain everything soon enough."

Sarah looks at the man, feeling nervous to be near him. The way the man talks and the way he looks at the room like he is some kind of God. No matter what happens, Sarah can't be anywhere near him.

Mr Silver looks at Sarah like she's prey "Mrs Quinzel, please don't disobey me. People have done that before and they've regretted it ever since. Now I am trying to help you…" He pulls out his hand "Whatever is happening to you. You must know that it's a gift. Because everything that's happened to you. Has happened to me."

Sarah slowly looks at his hand "Why me?" She whispers.

Mr Silver looks at her "Well. Before you were married of course. You were Amanda Waller's top agents, correct?"

Sarah's eyes widened 'How did he know that? I resigned to start a normal life with Stephan. How can he know that?'

Mr Silver notices her fear, and smiles at her like a wolf and a chicken. "Married to Stephan Quinzel. Daughter Harleen Quinzel. I'm guessing I'm right?"

Sarah falls to the ground shaking, fear struck her like thunder. The whole room shakes and the all the electrics explode across the room. Mr Silver just stands there, unfazed about the room. The people outside is screaming but the stranger just looks at her smiling. He kneels down to her level as the whole room shakes like an earthquake.

"Welcome to the Eye, Mrs Quinzel."

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Sarah, still looking at her little girl who is jumping in excitement about getting married to the Batman. It broke her heart to be hiding out like this. Not to tell her daughter that she is fine but to also be a part of a fight against Batman, her daughters fiance.

sarah drops to cigarette on the floor and walks away, no longer baring the pain of seeing her daughter.

 **Few hours later in Bruce's car**

Bruce and Harley both got in the car, and Harley uses a FaceTime call to Alfred. The old man answers with the smile on his face.

"Ah. Miss Harley. How may I help you?" He said, pretending to sound innocent.

bruce smirks "She knows Alfred." He said.

Harley winks at the old man "You shouldn't keep secrets as huge as this Alf, you know that?"

Alfred chuckles "Ah ha I'm sorry Miss Harley. But I did promise to keep the proposal a secret." He looks at the two "I am so happy for the two of you."

Harley looks at Bruce, as he turns to engine on. She then turns to Alfred "Thanks Alf. We love you. See you at the mansion, the three of us can celebrate."

Alfred nods at her "See you soon Miss Quinzel. I have already placed the champaign at the mansion."

Bruce smiles at his father-figure "See you later Alfred."

"See you soon Master Wayne." Alfred hangs up, leaving the two in the car.

"I can't believe it." Harley said as she looks at her ring "I can't believe it! I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Bruce smiles at his fiancé "And I am the luckiest man alive. Because I get to spend the rest of my life with a beautiful woman I could wish for."

The blonde looks at Bruce, seeing the man she absolutely adores.

Everything is perfect for the couple. Everything is just how it should be.

Bruce has a beautiful, funny, smart and hardworking woman who changed his life for the better. Harley had a handsome, strongwilled, motivated and bravest man she could ask for.

the two started out as enemies; later Bruce saved Harley's life, the two fell in love and they both saved each other from the darkness that's been with them for a long time. The two are now taking the biggest steps of their lives.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **There we are! Another chapter!**

 **So Harley and Bruce are getting married (AHHH!) but as you can tell I got you to know more about Sarah Quinzel. We still have some mysteries about the Eye and we will find more about Mr Silver soon enough.**

 **until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC!**

 **WAYNE MANOR**

 **KITCHEN**

Bruce pours three glasses of champaign and gives it to Harley and Alfred. Bruce raises the glass high while looking at his fiancé and father figure "To new beginnings."

Alfred and Harley raises their glasses "To new beginnings."

The three take a sip of their champaign. Alfred places his glass down "It is wonderful that you two are finally getting married. I can't think of anyone more suited than you two."

Harley blushes "Thanks Alf **.** That means a lot coming from you."

Alfred smiles at the blonde "I only speak to truth Miss Harley."

Harley looks at the old man. The man whose been there for her just like Bruce did. The day her father died, he has always made sure that Harley is safe. Alfred would always bring her flowers and always listens to her stories about Stephan Quinzel. Harley places her glass down and looks at the Alfred in the eyes.

"Hey Alf. I like to ask you somethin'" Harley asks gently as she holds Alfred's hands.

"Anything Miss Harley." The butler said **,** smiling at the blonde.

"You have been there for me. Just like Bruce you stood by my side when my father died. And I know he only met you briefly…" Harley closes her eyes, as she takes a deep breath "But I think it's what he wanted. And it's what I want. I want you to walk me down the Isle."

Alfred widens his eyes, speechless. Unable to speak. His eyes teared down to his cheek and he slowly rubs Harley's hand "You sure Miss Harley?"

A tear flows down Harley's eyes, as she slowly smiles at the man "Of course I am sure Alfred." She rubs the tears out of her eyes and swallows, trying to clear her throat "I love you to. I don't want anyone else but you **.** "

Alfred smiles at her as he embraces the blonde tightly "Of course I will Miss Harley. It would be an honour."

Bruce stands there smiling at the two people he cares about. The love of his life and the man who took care of him holding each other.

As Alfred let's go of Harley and looks at Bruce "Master Bruce. You have grown up so much." He said gently.

"And it's all because of you Alfred." Bruce said smiling.

Alfred slowly hugs Bruce, the boy who lost his parents and decides to take his revenge of crime by dressing up as a bat and help people. Alfred worries about him every single day and sometimes wonders if Bruce would be alright without him. But knowing that Harley would be here is enough for him to know.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

1989-A young boy runs out of the theatres, showing a sign that said the Mark of Zorro in 1975, slowly walking to a dark alley. The boy jumps in front of his parents and pretends to swish an imaginary sword like he is fighting a bad guy.

A woman laughs at the boy "Slow down Bruce. Wait for us darling."

The young Bruce turns to his mother "Mom! Can we please play Zorro again? Pretty please!" He said in excitement.

The woman, known as Martha Wayne, smiles at her son "Of course you can. Besides?" The woman puts on a Spanish accent "My evil plan to destroy Spain will finally be fulfilled!"

Bruce chuckles at her "Not if I got anything to say about it! Right Tornado?"

The Father-known as Thomas Wayne, chuckles at the two "I am not gonna doing it here **.** "

Bruce chuckles "Oh come on Dad!"

"No!" He said sternly, while smiling at his son.

Martha takes Thomas by the arm "Come on. It would make his night."

Thomas, looks at his son who looks at his father with a big smile on his face. Thomas turns to his wife to argue, but knowing that he would lose, takes a deep breath and…

"Pfft, Br-er!" He said, trying to sound like a horse.

Bruce chuckles while Martha holds her mouth, trying to hold her laugh.

 _Click…_

Bruce quickly spins around, seeing a gun barrel on his face. The excitement and enjoyment vanished in thin air as he slowly looks up to see a man. A man has a hood that is covering his face. All he can tell from the man is his smell. The smell of cigarettes and a small scent of strawberries.

The parents looked at the man as Martha quickly grabs Bruce away from the man.

"Give me your money!" The man demanded.

Thomas, lifts his hands up to the man, trying to reassure him "Its okay. Calm down."

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING MONEY! In your pockets I know you can spare some." He said Impatiently.

Thomas slowly pulls out his wallet and gives it to the man "Here. That's all we have at this moment. Please just let us go."

The man chuckles "No it's not." He points the gun to Martha "That necklace? Worth over a grand right? Maybe two? I want that too."

Thomas slowly takes a step "I'm afraid that's not for sale. It belongs to my Mother, you can't take that."

"Watch me!" The man grabs the necklace from Martha. Thomas quickly tries to grab the gun from the mugger **.** The mugger retaliated, fights with the gun.

Martha quickly pulls Bruce behind her, trying to shield him from the violence.

The fight for the gun was tiring for the men, loads of groaning and punching but then…

 _Bang…_

Thomas lets go of the mugger as he holds on to his stomach. The man collapsed on the floor, unable to hold his balance.

Martha screams as she sees her husband on the floor. The fear of losing the man she loved but also the father of her child.

The woman takes a breath and screams, enough for anyone around the block to hear. Enough for the police to come at any moment.

The man pulls the gun at Martha as she slowly stops screaming. Unable to scream anymore but think about her son.

"Please! Don't! Please!" Tears in her eyes, trying to keep her son safe behind her "Just me! He's just a boy please!"

As the man stands there, as he is slowly takes a deep breath **.**

Martha seeing the mans breath. She looks at the man more clearer

"Its you?" She whispers to him.

 _Bang!_

The woman falls to the ground, while Bruce watches in horror. Unable to scream for help. Unable to say anything. The childhood was taken away just like that.

The man points the gun at the boy, ready to fire. Ready to see the end, Bruce closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, wanting it to end right there. To see his parents again.

"You will be alright kid." The mugger said before leaving him alone in the alley.

Bruce eyes slowly opened, as he finds himself alone with two bodies in front of him. Bruce kneels down on the ground as he sees his parents faces. The faces he grew up with.

"Please. Please wake up." He whispers as tears runs down his eyes.

Bruce looks at his mother, young a beautiful. Childish and fun, that makes her wonderful. Always has time to play with him. Thomas, the smart surgeon and yet always has time to see Bruce and help with is homework.

These are his parents. And they died just like that.

 _ **Few hours later**_

 **At the GCPD**

Bruce sits on a chair, looking down at his feet. The emotions that Bruce was feeling is hard to describe. Pain, loss, anger and yet at the same time, empty. He feels empty yet has those emotions at the same time. It confused Bruce and all he wants is to see his parents again **.**

A young police man kneels down to Bruce "Hey son. My names Jim Gordon. How you feeling?"

Bruce doesn't say a word, but continues to look at his feet.

Jim lowers his head down "I swear to you. I swear on my life that I will find the man. I promise you."

Bruce finally looks up to see Jim's eyes. He can tell he is sincere yet it doesn't make him feel better. Jim smiles at Bruce, only to get a hug from Bruce tightly.

A moment later a man in a suit runs in, panicked "Where's Bruce? Where is he?"

Bruce jumps up looks at him "Alfred?"

Alfred lowers down "Master Bruce!" Bruce runs to Alfred, hugging him tightly "It would be okay Master Bruce. I promise you it will be alright."

 _ **Few months later**_

 **OUTSIDE BRUCE's SCHOOL**

Alfred is outside of his car, waiting for young Bruce Wayne to come out. The children runs out of the building, while Bruce walks slower than the rest. A young brunette runs up to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce! You coming to my birthday party this weekend?" She asks eagerly.

Bruce looks at her "No thanks Rachel. But happy birthday." He said politely as he leaves the young girl heartbroken.

As he walks to Alfred, the man smiled as he looks at the girl "Who is the young lady, Master Bruce?"

"It's no one Alfred." He said quietly, as he enters the front passenger seat.

Alfred looks at the young boy, heartbroken by the second. Bruce loved making friends and always wants them around the mansion. He is even happy to come to birthday parties but now?

All Bruce wants is to be alone. He spends most of his times reading books and not saying a word. Bruce has also been taking defence classes as well.

Alfred is worried by the second by the boy. He promised Thomas that he would look after Bruce and questions himself if he is doing the right thing for him.

Alfred looks at Rachel curiously and walks up to her.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" Alfred asks.

"Rachel Dawes sir." She said quietly.

Alfred smiles at her "I'm sorry about Bruce's behaviour. He is still a bit upset."

Rachel smiles "I know. He lost his parents. I just wanted to help him."

Alfred nods "I understand."

Rachel holds her right arm, while looking at the car "He will be alright? Isn't he?"

Alfred opens his mouth, but words weren't coming out of his lips. He turns to the car to see Bruce through the window.

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

 _ **Some time later**_

 **OUTSIDE WAYNE MANOR**

Bruce and Alfred stand in front of a huge headstone, saying…

Here lies

Martha Wayne

Loving Mother and wife

Thomas Wayne

Doting Father and husband

It was raining and dark. For Bruce, the rain was perfect for him as it hides away the tears and the cloud shows his true feelings. Alfred looks at the boy "It is starting to rain Master Bruce. We should head back."

Bruce turns to Alfred "Five more minutes? Please?" He asks.

Alfred looks at Bruce's eyes and nods "Of course Master Bruce."

 _ **10 minutes later**_

 **In Wayne Manor kitchen**

Alfred has made spaghetti and meatballs. He places the plates on the table in front of Bruce gently. Bruce can smell the food, the smell of fresh made food. It's not like his Mother's but Alfred tries his best.

"Be careful while you eat this Master Bruce. It's quite hot." He said gently.

Bruce nods and places the food on his plate. Alfred does the same, causing a bit of mess on the table. It didn't bother the two because it's only just them two and them two only.

Alfred picks up his fork and picks up one piece of meatball, while raises up "Bon Apatite"

Bruce nods as he picks up his knife and fork, twirling the spaghetti on his fork. Alfred takes a bit of his meatball, only to spit it out on his plate in frustration.

"Ah! Too bloody hot!" He shouted in frustration, while Bruce looks up at him curious.

Alfred turns to his stove "This damn stove! Where did I bloody pay this?" He looks at the design of it "Of course it's made in Britain. Not even a designer one. Make my dinner goddamn hot you stupid-"

Alfred turns to Bruce, who for the first time in months, giggled. It was a giggle that Alfred was hopping for.

Alfred, unable to help himself chuckles as well. The two chuckled and the later the chuckle became a laugh. Bruce hasn't laughed for a long time and boy does Alfred miss it.

The two finally stopped laughing and Bruce looks at Alfred "I miss them Alfred. I miss them."

Alfred smiles at him "Me too Master Bruce. I miss them too **.** "

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **WAYNE MANOR KITCHEN**

Bruce, Harley and Alfred all finished their Champaign's and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Harley looks at Alfred and Bruce for a while "I be right back boys." She said, as she hugs Alfred and kisses Bruce by the cheek.

As soon as she left, Alfred and Bruce looked at each other "I am proud of you Master Bruce. Not only did you become a man that I knew you could be. But you also found love from an unlikely source."

Bruce chuckles "I know. And I am happy to have her in my life. But I'm also happy to have you though. You have been there for me from the very beginning. And I can't thank you enough."

Alfred looks at Bruce's eyes "I only did what I thought was right. Like I know you would."

Bruce doesn't say a word, but looks in the old mans eyes. Alfred knows Bruce full well to know that he is saying all he needs to say with his eyes. Alfred smiles at the man and leaves the kitchen.

 **IN THE MAIN HALL**

Alfred and Harley are in the hall, hugging.

"Thank you so much Alfred. It has been a lovely night **.** "

"It's no trouble Miss Harley **.** " He lets go of Harley and holds her hand "Can you do something for me Miss Harley?"

Harley looks at the man "Sure. What is it?"

"I'm not going to be here for much longer. I have seen many things. And I have done many things. All I ask for you-"

"Don't day that Alf!" Harley protest.

"All I'm asking is that you look after him. He needs someone to keep him stable. Someone he can turn to. He might not act like it but he needs someone. I've done all I can. I need you to do this for me, Harley. Please?"

Harley holds Alfred's hand, touched that he trusts her to look after the man yet scared of why he would say that.

"I promise Alfred." She whispers to him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Well here we are. I wanted to explore more on Bruce and Alfred relationship a bit more on this one because I love their relationships in the comics, cartoons and movies. I also added that when Alfred starts complaining about his kitchen because it was too hot is what my family does when we make something too hot. In the end we all laugh about it, trying to lighten the mood a little…**

 **I added Rachel Dawes as a little nod to the Dark Knight trilogy as you can see but I won't be bringing her back sadly…**

 **anyway I am finally here and the next chapter I would like to explore more on Alfred and Harley's relationship as well so I will see you very soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC!**

 **MASTER BEDROOM**

Bruce and Harley both lying on the bed, watching the stars in the sky out the window. Bruce holds Harley by the shoulders as she rests her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

Harley is in thought of why Alfred would say stuff like that. It confused her and is worried about Alfred's heath.

"What's the matter Harley?" Bruce asks, noticing her silence.

"It's something what Alfred said." She said quietly.

Bruce looks at Harley "Alfred?" He asks curiously.

Harley nods "He is hiding something from us. He made me-" Harley stops herself, as she tries to prepare the next sentence "He made me promise to never leave your side after he's gone."

"Gone?" Bruce asks, worried by the second.

"Yes. I can't put my finger on it."

"I will look into it Harley. Don't worry."

The blonde can't stop herself from getting worried. Alfred been there for her and if he's hiding something, she needs to find out what.

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

Harley wakes up to find out that Bruce is not next to her. Bruce does this all the time, waking up early and sneaking out. It annoys her, but that's what you get when your boyfriend/fiancé is Batman right?

Harley changed into her spare clothes that she left at the Mansion, goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, feeling 100% fresh. The former jester looks at herself in the mirror, looking at herself closely.

Harley has always looked at herself like this every morning, like seeing a new sets of eyes in and observing her body. Being with the Joker ruined her life, putting her in torture while making her hurt people in the process. Losing her father in front of her by the man she tried to run away from and being a woman she hated. Harley tries everything in her power to be someone different, by being a Doctor and helping the children through traumas. Engaged to a handsome billionaire who happens to save people at night, dressed as a bat. She doesn't care about the money, but only the man who trusts her.

But the part of Harley looks at herself thinking that she doesn't deserve this happiness. Trying to tell herself that it's just the past and that there are people out there that forgave her, but to her? She can never forgive herself.

This is what she tells herself every morning. Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and walks out the bathroom, to start her new day.

 **BATCAVE**

Bruce is on the Batcomputer, looking at every details on the profiles that Selina gave him about the Joker. He only observes the hair that was cut, trying to find any details on why that it is not on file.

'Judging by the way it was neatly cut, I would say someone used scissors to make the cut.' Bruce deduced to himself, as he leans forward to the screen.

Seeing the Joker dead smile never bothered him. But it's the face he wants to forget. Everytime this psychopath laughs, death surely follows.

Alfred comed next to Bruce, placing a tray and cup of tea next to him "Is there anything you see sir?"

"Not anything big. But I can only figure out that it's someone in the GCPD. Someone that is high enough that can whip any details about the files. Someone who can look away from the minor details in this file. Someone like Detective Gordon."

Alfred looks at Bruce "You don't seriously expect the Detective to be hiding something do you?"

Bruce doesn't say a word, as he uses the computer to make a phone call.

The computer makes a few rings, drawing Alfred into thinking who would Bruce be calling.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" Said Barbara asks.

"Barbara Gordon?" The butler asks confused.

"Barbara. I need to ask you something." Bruce asks while leaning back.

"Anything." Barbara said cheerfully.

"How's your father?" He said plainly.

"What?"

"How's your father? Has he been acting suspiciously?" Bruce crosses his arms while trying to listen Barbara's response.

Barbara takes a deep breath, having a moment to herself "He's been seeing someone."

"Who?" Bruce asks.

"Susan Queens." Barbara said.

Bruce nods "Okay. Thanks Oracle." He said as he hangs up. "Susan Queens…"

"Another mystery it seems…" Alfred said smiling. "Or a dead end."

Bruce goes to the keyboard "Only one way to find out."

Alfred smiles "I leave you to your work Master Bruce." He picks up the cup of tea and places it next to Bruce. His hand slowly shakes but Alfred calms himself down and concentrated on picking up the tray.

After Alfred picks up the tray, he turns to leave Bruce alone to do his work until…

"Harley told me what you asked her to do, Alfred?" Bruce said, not taking his eyes off the computer. "She's worried about you. We both are."

The butler stops on his feet, listening to Bruce's words carefully.

"I'm fine Master Bruce. I only asked her to be there for you, that is all." He lies, as he lifts up his head.

"You're lying Alfred. You never lied to me, so please don't lie to me now." Bruce turns away from the console to look at Alfred. "Please tell me."

Alfred looks at Bruce and smiles, not saying a word to him "I will leave you to your work Master Bruce."

The butler leaves the man alone in his cave, as Bruce turns to the console, ready to research more on Susan Queens.

 **MAIN HALL**

Harley head straight to the front door, until she noticed Alfred heading to the stairs.

"Hey Alfred. How you feeling?" She asks gently.

Alfred stops and looks at the blonde "I am perfectly fine madam. You better get going or you will be late for work." He said smiling at her.

"You sure? Because I am worried about you." Harley takes a step away from the door. "Bruce is worried about you too. If your hiding something from him, it must be pretty bad."

"It's nothing for you to worry about Miss Harley. Trust me." He said gently, as he continues to head upstairs, away from Harley.

Harley doesn't say a word as he watches the old man leave her downstairs. The more Alfred lies to them the more Harley feels helpless. Without anyway of helping, Harley leaves the mansion for work.

 ** _FEW HOURS LATER_**

 **BATCAVE**

Bruce grits his teeth, frustrated that he can't find any connections between Jim Gordon and Susan Queens. No relationships, no business meetings, no dates and no contacts. He's not even sure what Susan Queen looks like. The more he tries to look up, the more he can sense something.

"I've tried everything too."

Bruce turns around, seeing Barbara Gordon behind her.

"I see you've been training. Not a lot of people can sneak behind me like that." Bruce said smiling.

"Trust me. It's hard to do this when your on a wheelchair." Barbara smiles, as she moves to the computer. "I tried everything. It seems like this woman doesn't exist. Like it's a type of alias."

"A woman in the shadows. No birth certificate and no contacts. A woman who hides behind cameras." Bruce said, looking at the screen. "Even the Batcomputer is having difficulties finding her. There's no way of finding her."

"There's one way." Barbara takes out a note and gives it to Bruce. "He's meeting her tonight at a restaurant near Gotham Public Park."

"What time?" He asks curiously.

"9am." Barbara said simply. "Why you looking up my Dad and this woman?"

Bruce closes his eyes, thinking. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I find out." Bruce said as he opens his eyes.

Barbara nods, knowing she isn't going to get any answers from him. She knows that Bruce is a man that keeps secrets or doesn't tell the whole truths, but she knows that he has his reasons. And it's good enough for her.

"So. Harley Quinzel huh?" She said, decided to change the subject. "Didn't think she was your type."

Bruce smiles "I can't help but fall for someone."

"I know. I'm glad you found someone." Barbara said grinning "Especially when she happens to be your personal assistant."

Bruce chuckles, uncomfortably "You know I was only trying to keep an eye on her."

"From which side? The front or the back?" Barbara grins.

Bruce turns red "I meant professionally."

"I don't care about the position." She snickers at him.

Bruce, getting red by the second, uncomfortably and slowly gets off his chair "I should head back upstairs."

Barbara frowns her eyebrows playfully "Why? Is she calling you?"

Unable to keep making eye contact, he quickly leaves the cave while Barbara laughs to herself.

 **9am OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT**

Batman is on top of the building, watching Jim outside carefully. The Dark Knight can tell that Jim is waiting for someone, could be this mysterious Susan Queens.

The Batman refuses to take his eyes of him but can sense someone's behind him.

"Back from Bludhaven?" Batman asks quietly.

Nightwing takes a step forward as he looks down at Jim "Well I had a call from Barbara yesterday. She seems worried about him so I decided to keep an eye on him myself. Why are you here?"

The Dark Knight pulls out two pictures of the Jokers deceased body.

"You're here because of the Joker?" Nightwing asks confusingly.

"His hairs been cut." He said simply.

"Your here for a haircut?" He asks again.

"It wasn't on file. Someone hidden this from the GCPD." Batman said as he continues to look at Jim.

Nightwing nods, fully understanding the situation "And you think the Commissioner is involved?"

"I don't want to believe it. But yes." Batman Said, feeling very unease.

Nightwing takes a look at Jim as well "Where is she?" He asks quietly.

Batman lifts his head up "She's behind us."

The two turned around to find a woman wearing a hood, covering her face.

"You shouldn't be here. Mr Wayne." She said quietly.

Batman eyes widened, surprised how she knows his identity. Nightwing lowers his body, ready to make a move when the time comes.

"Stand down Mr Grayson. Please." The woman asks politely.

Nightwing turns to Batman "She knows who we are."

The woman takes a step forward "And I know that you have no business here. Just go back home Bruce. Back to your fiancée."

Nightwing lifts his head up "Fiancée? What?" He asks in shock, eyes widened by the revelation.

Batman smirks "You were there at the Nouveau débuts, weren't you?"

"Of course. Please just leave. Go back to her. While you still have a chance." She said coldly.

Nightwing chuckles "Please. I'm afraid we can't do that. Not until we find out why you need to Jokers hair?"

The woman takes a step forward "How the hell did you know that?"

"Ohh! Something that the lady doesn't know us. Interesting!" Nightwing grins at her "For a woman who knows everything. Sure knows nothing, doesn't she?"

The woman grits her teeth, as the building around her shakes.

The two looked around curiously, as Batman takes a step forward "She's doing this."

Nightwing shakes his head "Another power user?"

Soon the building collapsed to the ground. Civilians seeing this, quickly runs away from the building, screaming while Batman and Nightwing jumps away for safety.

Nightwing looks at the building "What about the people inside?"

Batman looks at him "You deal with them. Get many civilians out as you can. I deal with her." He looks at the woman in the hood, uses a piece of rock as a hover board, flying on top of the two.

Nightwing nods as he goes to the crumbled building, ready to save many injured as he can.

Batman uses his grapple and aims at the rock, pulling himself up to her. He jumps on top of the rock to the woman's length and grabs her coat. This only made the woman angrier as she uses the flying rock and rams the Batman on the wall, banging the back of his body in the process.

Batman grits his teeth in pain, and goes for the right hook to her right face. The woman looks back and does for two jabs on his right rib, unbalancing him. She then grabs the Batman by the throat gives him a left punch in the face, making him fall backwards to the wall.

Batman grabs the woman by the waist and pushes her off the rock and uses the grapple and aims it at the top of the restaurant, away from the people.

Batman manages to land on top of the building while holding the woman. The hooded figure knees the hero by the groin and an elbow to the back of his neck.

Batman falls forward, trying to gain strength from his body. The Dark Knight lifts himself up and pulls out three smoke pellets from his belt, and throwing it at her, blinding her senses.

The woman takes a breath, breathing in the smoke as she speaks.

"You think that would stop me? I was trained to see through your smoke and mirrors." The woman said calmly, as she turns around and pulls out a right kick to Batman's jaw.

The Batman falls to the ground, in agony, unable to move. He can tell that the woman is well trained, the same training that he went through with a certain group of people.

"Your fighting skills. They're military. Weller's Department." He spoke, trying to deduce her identity.

"Yes." She said simply.

Batman lifts his head up "But those powers. How?"

The woman looks away and back at Batman "just go home."

As she about to turn away, Batman grabs her right leg, causing her to kick him with her left, causing him to let go.

The Batman is unable to move, everything about him is broken. He fought loads of things between alien invasion to Bane breaking his back. But this is the first time he felt beaten. He looks at her, seeing her face for the first time during the fight, under the hood. It's too dark but he can see her face. She was in her middle 50's with a scar on her right cheek but he can tell he knows her.

The Batman eyes widened in shock, he defiantly knows her. He seen her picture.

"It can't be? Sarah?" He whispered.

Sarah Quinzel, kicks his face for the third time, knocking him unconscious. She looks up, horrified. Everything she did to keep her identity a secret and tried to stay in the shadows is gone.

Sarah turns away, leaving the unconscious Batman alone in the dark, away from the scene.

 **WAYNE MANSION**

 **MAIN HALL**

Alfred cleans the stairs, carefully. Observing the room, trying to keep it straight. Alfred cellphone rings in his pocket. The butler stops what he is doing and answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Alfred Pennyworth. How may I help you?" He asks politely.

"Alfred Pennyworth, this is Doctor Thompson. We have your MRI. If you like we can tell you personally or we can tell you know?"

Alfred smiles "I'd rather be told now thank you very much."

The Doctor takes a deep breath "We have found a tumour. But unfortunately we found it a bit too late and it has spread. It is known as a Glioblastoma."

Alfred nods and smiles, feeling helpless yet glad about the news. He takes a deep breath "I see." He said calmly.

Doctor Thompson takes a moment "We can try and treat it the best we could but it's going to be very difficult. We can give you chemotherapy or radiotherapy. We like to try out these treatments if you would wish to let us.

Alfred shakes his head "No thank you. I lived long enough. I've done all that I could. But thank you." He slowly hangs up the phone as he looks up in the room, taking a deep breath. A tear slowly comes down his cheek as emotions hurling inside him.

"I done all I could for him." He whispers.

 **BATCAVE**

Harley is on the compiuter, with an earpiece on her ear. She has been overhearing Alfred's call. She takes the earpiece off slowly and shaking, looking at the computer. A tear in her eyes flows down her cheeks as she leans back in shock.

The Batmobile arrives with Nightwing jumping out with An unconscious Batman in his arms. Harley turns around in shock of what she is seeing. She jumps off the chair and helps Nightwing to carry Bruce to the medical table.

"What happened?" Harley shouted in shock.

"There was some earthquake woman who just beaten this guy to a bloody pulp. I'm surprised his still breathing." Nightwing said as he lays the Dark Knight down.

Harley looks at her fiancé, lifting his eyelids up, seeing if there's any brain haemorrhage "No brain haemorrhages." Harley said as she hovers her left ear and looks down at his chest. "And he's breathing is normal."

Harley looks at his face "Bruce, if you can hear me. Stay with me."

She takes off his mask, revealing a fractured blooded nose, lump on his right brow. It scared her to see him like this but knowing the life he leads? She can't do very much.

Nightwing takes his shirt off, revealing loads of bruising on both his ribs.

"Ribs are broken but his lungs aren't pierced through. So they should be fine. But…" Nightwing said quietly.

"But?" Harley looks up at him.

"Slight back injury from bashing his back in the wall." He observes.

"Who could do such a thing?" Harley asks in shock.

"Someone with powers mostly. But also someone who is very well trained. Someone who can fight."

Harley looks up at Nightwing and back at Bruce.

"Please be okay…" She whispers as she kisses Bruce's forehead.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

* * *

 ** _Morning_**

 **BATCAVE**

Bruce life signs are stable. Harley holds his hand tightly, waiting for Bruce to wake up. She refuses to leave his side for a second. She even called in sick, just in case Bruce doesn't wake up soon.

Dick, now in his civilian clothes, looks at the monitor closely.

"Bruce is usually prepared for something like this. He has dealt with meta-humans nearly all the time, even when he joined the Justice League. Whoever that woman was… she must be tough." Dick looks at Harley "He'll be fine, Harles."

"I know." She whispered "but seeing him like this. It's just… it breaks my heart."

Dick nods "You need time alone?" He asks.

The blonde shakes her head "It's fine. Besides… he'd want you here." She looks at Bruce for one final moment "I need to talk to someone."

Harley quickly walks out of the cave, leaving Dick confused.

 **KITCHEN**

Alfred looks around the kitchen. Reminiscing his time here. Teaching Harley to cook, watching Bruce reading a book over the counter, having Barbara and Dick annoying him while he was cooking. Everything at this moment was in this kitchen. The old man strokes the counter gently, feeling a tremor on his fingers.

Alfred can smell the food that he made. Turkey for thanksgiving to serving pancakes for the whole family. He calls them family, because to him, they are family. Bruce is his son and Harley is the future daughter in-law. Dick and Barbara are his grandchildren. They are all his family, despite not being blood related.

Alfred smiles at the memory, despite that it's failing him sometimes. But he remembers how they all trained. He closes his eyes.

"I know you're there Miss Harley."

Harley is behind Alfred, arms crossed, watching at the old man.

"I've had years of experience to have people sneaking behind me, I can hear you from a mile away."

"Why did you lie?" She asks.

"I never lied to you." Alfred whispers.

"But you're not telling the truth. How long have you known?" She walks up close to him.

"Known?" He asks, pretending to be confused.

"You know."

Alfred smirks, and places his hands behind his back "After you're Father's funeral. I keep forgetting a few details."

"And Bruce doesn't know?" She asks.

"Believe me. Keeping secrets from Bruce was very difficult. But I know his routines. His obsessions. I know how to hide things from him. Just takes a bit of my theatrical acting to cover up my illness." The Butler pulls his hands away, to look at the back of his left hand "Even my hand is shaking, and you barely knew."

Alfred turns away from Harley "my memory is slowly fading. And my motoring skills are nearly at its limit. But I can handle them. Enough for your wedding day."

Harley places her hand on his shoulder "You got to tell Bruce. If you're worried about money, I'm sure he can afford the medical bills, for chemo."

"I'm sure he can. But that is not why I am refusing. He no longer needs me." He lowers his head "I knew my time on this Earth is limited. Even the Batman knows that he can't save everyone. But I'm okay on dying."

"Why?" She asks, a tear flowing down slowly on her cheek.

"Because he's got you Harley." Alfred turns to Harley "You love him. And he loves you. There's no room in this house for an old man like me."

Harley tears are now flowing down her face, unable to hold her emotions "Of course there is."

"No there isn't. It hasn't been for a long time."

"Stop talking like that!" She shouted "There's always room no matter what! This is a fucking mansion for god sake. There's more room for a whole planet!" She bites her lower lips lips, her face is coloured red, full of rage and hurt "You are not giving up, Alf. You are going to live a long life. With me and Bruce."

Alfred places his hand on Harleys cheek, whipping her tears from her eyes "Both of you will be fine. Miss Harley." He smiles at the blonde.

Harley, full of emotions of sorrow, anger and love, all mixed in one, wraps her arms round Alfred, neck and hugs him tightly. She refuses to let go of Alfred. Tears still flowing down her cheek, as she cries on Alfred suit. Alfred wraps his arms around Harley, gently.

"You will be fine." He whispers to her ear.

 **BATCAVE**

Dick stands over Bruce, watching him carefully, as the Dark Knight, slowly opens his eyes, gaining consciousness.

"How you feeling Bruce?" Dick asks.

"Is Harley here?" He looks around, trying to find her.

"She's upstairs. Refuses to leave your side, actually. She must needed to get something to eat or something."

Bruce quickly grabs Dick's hand tightly "I know who she is."

Dick looks at him confusingly "What?"

"The woman in the hood. I know who she is. It's impossible."

"What are you talking about?" Dick grabs Bruce's hand to get him to let go.

"It's Sarah." Bruce grits his teeth as his eyes are wide open, like seeing a ghost.

"Sarah? Who the hells Sarah?"

"Sarah Quinzel. Harley's Mother." Bruce whispered, as he slowly gets off the table.

"What?" Dick looks around to see if anyone is listening "It's impossible. She died of breast cancer."

"I don't know." Bruce grips his waist "But she has skills. She was trained in the Agency."

"You mean Amanda Waller's group of numbskulls and her Suicide Squad?" Dick asks. Bruce nods while Dick scratches the back of his head "Come on Bruce, this is insane. For starters, Sarah Quinzel is a housewife and second she's dead."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Bruce shouted in rage, coursing Dick to step back away from him "I saw her face. As clear as I saw yours. She's alive and she's a Meta-Human. Gordon also work for her. Whoever she is? She's dangerous and we need to find her before she hurts someone." Bruce walks to the Batcomputer "And I know where to start."

 **MR SILVERS OFFICE**

Mr Silver grabs Sarah by the neck and slams her to the wall.

"You fool! How could you let the Batman live?"

Sarah grabs his hand, trying to breathe "He's my daughters fiancé. I can't do it."

"Bullshit!" He tightens her grip "I brought you into this world. I can take you out. Back to the darkness."

Sarah eyes tears down her cheek.

"And I will make sure your daughter comes with you." He loosens his grip as Sarah falls to the ground, still trying to breathe "Next time. Kill Mr Wayne and his little bird. If they find out about our organisation, which has been under the radar for years, he can take down piece by piece."

Sarah looks up to see Mr Silvers face "I promise you. I won't let you down again."

 **ROOF OF GCPD**

Jim smokes his cigar, inhaling the tobacco in his lungs.

"It worked. The details you gave to Bruce was enough." He turns around to find Selina behind him.

"It nearly killed him." She said.

"But it didn't. And I thank you." He smokes the cigar "It won't be long till he takes down the darkness."

Selina smirks "That's nice. And I'm glad I got my paws on your little plan but I do need to know more. What's going on Detective."

Jim smiles at her "The less you know the better. Now go."

Selina nods as she leaves the roof, leaving Gordon alone.

 **BATCAVE**

Harley slowly walks down the stairs of the cave, whipping the tears from her cheek. She looks down at the steps, counting each footstep she is taking. One step, two step. It's in the same rhythm as her heart. She wants to get Alfred better. She doesn't want to lose him. Harley looks up to see Bruce standing, watching on the computer. Looking at details on Amanda Waller. Her heart stops as Bruce turns around to see Harley in front of him. Bruce smiles as Harley runs to him and hugs him tightly.

"Agh!" He groans.

Harley let's go "I'm sorry." She looks at her fiancé eyes "Who did this to you?"

Bruce smiles faded, unable to say the attackers name "A meta-human. Working for Amanda Waller."

"Waller?" She asks confusingly "She's bringing back the Squad without me?"

Bruce looks at her, eyes widened.

"I was only kidding."

"It's not that, Harley. Your eyes are red. You been crying."

Harley smile faded. She wants to tell him about Alfred but the words can't seem to come out. Bruce used to look up to Alfred as a child. How can Harley tell Bruce that the man that looked after him is dying.

"I… I…" the words just wont come out.

Bruce takes her hand "You can tell me. It's okay."

"I…" Harley smiles "I was worried about you. That is all."

Bruce smiles at her and the two hugged. But unknown to both of them, the hug is covering their true faces. The face of sadness and worry.

Neither of them can tell each other about Alfred and Sarah.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

* * *

 **NIGHT-WALLERS OFFICE**

Amanda Waller is on her desk, placing top secret documents in a folder. She places the folder in her draw and picks up a gun, aiming at a person behind her.

"Mr Wayne. What do I owe the pleasure?" She asks coldly.

"You knew Sarah Quinzel?" Said Batman, who stands there, not making a move.

"Looking up your fiancée's family tree?" She said sarcastically, while placing her gun down.

"She's alive."

Amanda eyes widened and looks at the Batman "What?"

"Sarah Quinzel is back. She is also got Gordon under her thumb. She nearly killed me in the process."

Amanda laughs "Believe me Batman. If she wanted you dead. You be dead." She sits back down on her chair "But this is impossible. Sarah Margaret Duval was an exceptional agent. One of my very best. In fact if she didn't married that stuttering fool Stephan, she'd be taking over this place."

"Don't talk about Stephan Quinzel." The Batman takes a step forward, gritting his teeth while holding his fist back "he is a good man. A caring father…"

"And a buried corpse." Amanda leans back "She would of died for her country. **I** n the end. All she keeps thinking about is Stephan and Harleen. So if what you say is true, then you are not seeing clearly."

"I can see perfectly."

"If you were then you would of know that Sarah Quinzel would never betray her country. Or her family."

Batman looks away from Amanda, taking in everything she told him. The Dark Knight looks up "Did you bring her back **?** "

"No. We don't bring dead agents back to life to kill one man in a bat suit. We don't have the equipment to bring the dead back to life."

Batman looks down to look at Amanda "Then who does."

"Other than Ras Al Ghual? There isn't one."

Batman walks to Amanda "Waller, I need answers."

"And I'm giving them to you. You're just not listening." Amanda looks around **,** making sure no ones listening "I saw her body Mr Wayne. She's dead and there was no way on bringing her back. Whoever you saw? Is not Sarah Quinzel."

Batman stares at the woman. He doesn't speak but watches her like trying to find signs of a lie. Amanda sits back on her chair and looks away "But if what you say is true. I will look into it personally." She looks up to find Batman vanished out the room. "Thanks for visiting **.** "

 **WAYNE MANOR-MASTER BEDROOM**

Harley sits on the bed, looking out the window, as the rain water dropping down the window. She wraps herself on the bed as a tear rolls down her cheek. A knock on the door startles her, but she takes a deep breath. "You can come in Alfred."

The old man opens the door with a smile "Thank you for not telling Master Bruce, Miss Harley."

She takes a deep breath as she stands to look at the old man "I can't get the words out. I can't tell him, this will kill him. You raised Bruce and he has the right to know…"

"Master Bruce has enough on his plate to worry about me. This city needs him and a wedding to organise." He closes the door behind him "And we can help organise that for him. Who would you like as a maid of honour madam?"

Harley grits her teeth in annoyance "We can't ignore this Alf!"

"Please…" Alfred closes his eyes calmly. "For me."

Harley looks at him shocked. 'How can Alfred shrug off this so easily?' She thought. Harley bites her lower lips and wipes the tear from her cheek. "Okay Alf."

"Thank you Miss Harley." He places his hand behind his back and lifts his head up high "Who would you like as your maid of honour madam?"

The blonde looks out of the window and has a thought "Ivy. She's my best friend and I want her as the maid of honour."

Alfred raises his left brow up "Isn't she still in Arkham Asylum?"

Harley chuckles and shakes her head "Nah. She was out a few months ago. Got her own business and everything. I was meaning to see her at some point, but I guess this is a perfect time to catch up." She grins at the old man.

Alfred takes a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable to have Poison Ivy in the mansion. "You sure about her madam?"

Harley grins "Don't worry. She crosses the line again, I'll knock the red right off her hair myself."

Alfred chuckles "You're definitely a Wayne." Making Harley laugh.

 **ROOF OF GOTHAM CITY**

Batman observed the city that he swore he would protect. He patiently waiting as he kneels down to the floor.

"Gordon gave you the files. Didn't he?" He said, not turning round.

Catwoman walks behind Batman and kneels down next to him "Does your fiancée know you're here?" She smirked, while resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Selina." He grunts.

She looks at her ex and rolls her eyes "Apparently he is getting threatened."

"By who?" He asks, still not making eye contact.

"Not a clue. Gordon couldn't say anything because nearly everyone at the GCPD is in on it. He got in contact with me, paying me $500 and he can clear my records clean."

Batman looks at the distance "That one is a lie Selina. This would of been too risky for you to get involved in something like this."

Catwoman looks at the Dark Knight "Believe what you want to believe." She looks down "He's scared Bruce. They said if he don't do anything they say, these people will hurt Barbara."

"Why didn't he come to me?" He asks quietly.

"Because he knows who you are. He knows who Barbara was. If they find out that he told you all of this they will kill Barbara. And her baby."

Batman looks at her in shock "Her what?"

Selina laughs at the Dark Knight "You mean you didn't know? The greatest Detective doesn't know that his little sidekicks had a bun in the oven?"

Batman stands up and lifts Catwoman by the arms "Tell me everything you know Selina!" He yells.

"I can't! That's as much as I do know!" She yells back in annoyance. "You got anymore question, ask Gordon." She snatches her arm off Batman and slyly smiles at him "See you around Bruce."

Selina walks away from the shocked Batman as he could only stand there, unable to say a word on his discovery.

 **EYE ORGANISATION LAB**

The whole room is white and clean, surrounded with tubes of DNA from deceased agents around the world. There are huge tubes that contains people who are wearing an respirator mask on their face. All with numbers on them. Mr Silver smiles and looks at his file on the table. He takes the file and looks at the name on it.

"Joker." He chuckles at the name of the file like he finds it humours about the name. He leaves the room with the file, observing the details with glee.

 **FLOWER STORE**

Ivy is cutting a rose flower. Slowly measuring the size of the rest of the flowers that she cuts. A new start for Ivy, enough to keep her out of trouble. She piles the flowers together and tied them up and places it on a pot with a bit of water inside, to keep the flowers fresh for tomorrow. The business she now runs has kept her busy and out of trouble for some time. A new lease of life for her. After all, if Harley Quinzel can do it, then why not Pamela Isley.

A phone rings which startles her. Ivy turns to the phone and answers "Pamela's Flowers. How may I be of service?" She asks.

" _Ivy? It's Harley_."

"Oh, Harles hows it going? Missed me?" She asks in excitement.

 _"_ _Of course Red! Ain't heard from ya for 2 years. Obviously I missed you_." Harley said in excitement.

Red sits on her chair "We all missed you in there. But we're all happy that you started your own life and your own career. If anything we admired you for it."

Harley grins and hugs herself "Thanks Red. I really appreciate it."

Ivy smiles but turns into a dark smirk "Hows the big hunk that we been reading. Is his bank account that big?"

Harley snorts " _It's not like that. I'm not interested in his money or anything._ "

"Seriously?" She said eyes widened "Is his weapon that big?" She asks curiously.

Harley blushes in embarrassment " _No! Shut up. Listen it's not like that okay. It's really not."_

Ivy squeals "Oh, my god! You actually do love him."

" _Of course I love him_." She said in annoyance.

"So this whole engagement thing isn't some ploy to steal his money or just use him to levitate the boredom?" She asked teasingly.

Harley slams her head on her pillow " _No! Okay now stop!_ " Harley calms herself down and takes a huge breath " _I need to ask you something-"_

"The answer is yes!" Ivy squealed.

" _Yes?_ "

"I will be the maid of honour." Ivy jumps up in excitement "You can use my store for any flowers you want. 50% off, just for you and your man."

" _How did you-?_ " Harley asks in confusion.

"It's on the news Harles. Everyone knows. And there's no way I'm missing that!" Ivy sits back down on her chair "And me and you got lots to plan out."

Harley eyes widened, but chuckles " _That be great. I see you at your shop in the morning."_

 **BARBARA GORDON BEDROOM**

Barbara is on the computer, typing more information about Susan Queens. Barbara is more determined to find out about her as she can. Barbara doesn't trust this woman one bit and the more secrets that her father is hiding is scaring her. She keeps on typing and reading as much as she can but having no luck finding Susan.

Barbara takes a deep breath till she startles as her window opens wide, seeing Batman on the balcony.

"Does Dick know?" Batman asks her.

"What the hell you doing Bruce?" She whispered in annoyance. "Are you crazy? What if my Dad sees you?"

"Does Dick know?" Batman said sternly.

"Does he know what?" She grunts her teeth.

"You know what Barbara." He grits his teeth "The baby. Does he know?"

Barbara eyes widened "How did you-?"

"Yes or no." He grits his teeth in annoyance.

"No he doesn't. And he doesn't need to know." Barbara moves away from her computer and turns to Batman.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because it's 9 years ago and it's none of his business." Barbara grits her teeth in annoyance.

"9 years ago?" He asks again.

"The baby died. So no one knows." She takes a deep breath.

Batman looks away "He doesn't know because it's not his is it?" Barbara looks away and turns her wheelchair away from the Dark Knight. "9 years ago. You stayed in Metropolis after the Joker shot you."

Barbara shivers a little down her spine, like a bad memory is reliving her every minute.

"You were there for 8 or 9 Month. Said you were staying with a friend. Said you need to figure things out." Barbara turns red, tears flowing down her cheeks, while she grips her hoody.

"You weren't staying at your friends were you? You were with Selina. That's why she is helping your father because this is personal too. Nothing to do with the money or her criminal records."

Barbara wraps herself, shivering and crying in agony.

"I'm right aren't I?" Batman said, speaking more gently and sympathetically.

"Yes." She whispers. She spins herself round to her mentor, full of rage and pain "Yes of course you're fucking right! You're always right Bruce! What now? Want a fucking medal?"

The Dark Knight reaches his arm to her shoulder "Barbara…"

She slaps his hand off her "What next? A fucking 'Well done you solved it' card. I'll give it to you on your fucking wedding day."

"I'm sorry." He lowers his head.

"Fuck you!" More tears flow down her cheeks "Fuck you and your fucking sympathy!"

He looks up "I get that you're angry."

"I'm always fucking angry. He raped me Bruce!" She looks away, trying to get the images of that night away from her memory. "He shot me. Took me Dad. Took pictured of my body and raped me afterwards."

Batman looks away unable to say anything. Barbara turns to her friend, making eye contact "I had a little girl and she's dead."

Batman kneels down to her and hugs her gently, as she cries on his shoulder. The rain flows down outside, the pain and agony in the city but in that room? Nothing can prepare that Batman for that.

 **MR SILVERS OFFICE**

Mr Silver looks at the photograph of the Joker and smiles to himself "We be together soon. Brother."

* * *

 **There you go. Extra surprises for all of you. As you can see, even in death, the Joker is still hurting everyone and has some part in the Eyes plans even in death.**

 **see you on the NEXT CHAPTER…**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC! THIS IS A FANFIC!**

* * *

 **WARNING-CONTAINS A DARK SCENE OF RAPE**

* * *

 **BARBARA BEDROOM**

Barbara locks the door as Batman locks the window and closes the curtains, making sure no one knows their conversation. He then turns to the computer and turns the power off, as he turns to his apprentice and removed his mask.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Barbara." He said as he places the mask on the desk.

Barbara turns to Bruce "No, it's fine. What do you want to know."

Bruce crosses his arms "Everything."

Barbara looks at her hands, as she rubs her fingers "9 years ago, I was waiting for Dad. I got him his present for his birthday…"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

A young, excited Barbara wraps her present of her as a child and Jim Gordon in a photograph, on holiday at Malibu Beach. Both eating ice cream while looking at the camera.

There was a knock at the door, Barbara looks at the door in excitement. She opens the door, until she saw a man that she would never expected.

"Heya, Batgirl. Miss me?"

 ** _BANG!_**

Barbara falls to the ground, holding her stomach in shock. The pain was unbearable but what shocked her more is her legs. 'Shit. Shit! I can't feel my legs, shit!'

The man in purple with a green shirt, wearing a holiday hat with a clown make-up on his face. Except, it wasn't make-up as it is his actual face. Hair green and a devil grin that makes everything worst.

"Thought I dropped in. I really need a new hobby. Harley is back at the Asylum so we sort of separated at the moment. So I thought I take you out for a dinner or something. We can take pictures.

He pulls a camera out and starts flashing at her face, who looks away in pain.

"You're right! We know each other for years. It's time for the next step." The Joker takes her shirt off "You look just so beautiful lying like that!" He giggles in excitement.

Barbara waves her arms away from him, trying to get away from the Joker as she uses her body strength to move.

"Here! Let me help with those.

He removes her pants as Barbara screams in fear.

"Wow! You're such a screamer. It's lucky I killed everyone in their apartment before coming here. Don't want anyone to disturb us now, do we?" He takes more photographs of her, as a tear flows down her cheek.

Barbara cries "Please. Just go. My Dad will be here-."

"Nope. He be too busy with Riddlers puzzles. He won't be home for some time." He grins as he starts taking Barbara's underwear off "Today is just you and me."

Joker takes her bra off as she screams in pain, begging for someone to stop him. He takes more pictures of her as she lies there hopeless.

Joker starts to giggle "Your Daddy is going to love this." He lowers his camera down "But I'm going to love this more. HAHA!"

He unzips his flies and jumps down at her.

"No!" She screams.

She tries to fight him off but he was too strong. The joker grabs her arms over her head as he jumps on her over and over, rougher and rougher, faster and faster. It was torture of Harley as she is unable to fight back.

Barbara looks away "Please stop…" she begged, tears down her face.

The Joker looks at her and smiles "But we're having fun aren't we?" He then humps her again even faster, making Barbara scream in pain.

Joker was at the end of his limit as he pushes his waist harder into her as her body slowly loosens in the process. The Joker places his head on her shoulder and whispers "Does Robin fuck like that?" He giggles as he jumps off her and walks out the door, leaving Barbara alone.

the Joker looks around the room with glee "I think this place needs a bit of decorating, don't you?" The Joker runs to the door and pulls out a container full of red paint. He pulls the lid off and splashes it on the ceiling, the wall and the floor. The paint didnt connect but instead looks like blood splatter. The evil clown turns back to Barbara with a huge grin "Now this colour lights up the whole room."

 **2 DAYS LATER-HOSPITAL**

Barbara is resting on the bed, feeling sick to her stomach. Everything was too much after everything that happened that night. Still trembling.

Dick runs in to Barbara, quickly kissing her forehead "Barbara. You okay? How you feeling?"

Barbara shakes her head "Never mind me. Has Bruce found my Dad?"

"He did." Dick said while holding her hand "Your Father is safe. The Joker is back in the Asylum."

A male Doctor walks in on the two "Barbara Gordon? I'm Dr. McCree. I'm afraid I have bad news for you-."

Barbara looks away "The Joker hit my lumbar nerves. I already know." She crosses her arms "It's fine. I'll be fine."

The Dr looks down "I'll leave you two alone."

Doctor McCree leaves the two alone. Dick turns to Barbara and looks at her "What else did he do?"

Barbara looks down "He just shot me and took photographs. That's all he did."

The former boy wonder looks at his girlfriend "You're going to be fine Barbs. I'll always be here."

She looks at Dick with a smile. A smile of comfort "I know Dick."

The two kissed each other on the lips as she hugs Dick for comfort. He notices that Barbara is shivering as her hands wrapped round him tightly.

 **2 WEEKS LATER GORDON RESIDENCE**

Barbara sitting next to Jim in the living room, both looking at the pregnancy test on the table.

"You got to get rid of it Barbara." Gordon whispered, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Barbara takes a deep breath "I know Dad."

 **FEW DAYS LATER CLINIC**

Barbara is lying on the bed, waiting for patiently for the Doctor to come in. A female Doctor walks in with a smile "Ms. Gordon. I got a scan of the baby if you want to see it."

Barbara looks away "I'm okay thanks."

"You sure?" She asks politely.

Barbara turns to the photograph and slowly takes it from her. Her faces changes from stern and serious to something else. It shocked her. Her mouth wide opens and she a tear rolls down her cheek.

"That my?-"

"Your baby. You sure you want to go through it?"

Barbara is confused but looks at the Doctor. She smiled a little but the smile fades, and shakes her head.

 **OUTSIDE THE CLINIC**

Gordon slams his fist to the wall "You can't be serious Barbara! You know who the father is?" He yelled.

Barbara holds on the the side of her wheelchair "I know Dad. But I'm not getting rid of it. I saw something in it. I don't know what it is but I feel something different."

Jim turns to his daughter "I get it Barbara. I have that same feeling about you. But this is different-"

"Why cos the father is a monster?" Barbara leans back "I'm not getting rid of it. I'm not."

Jim looks away "Fine. So what you going to do?"

 **METROPOLIS-SELINA KYLE APARTMENT**

Outside the apartment, Barbara knocks on the door and Selina opens to door. She opens the door in shock "Barbara?"

"I need to stay here for a while." She said sternly.

Selina looks at Barbara in shock "How did you find me?"

The former hero smirks "Have you met me?"

 **9 MONTHS LATER METROPOLIS HOSPITAL**

Barbara screams in pain, holding Selina's hand tightly as she could. Sweat running down her brow as all of her energy is wasting away. The pain was unbearable and wished it to end soon.

A woman Doctor looks between her legs "Your nearly there Barbara. Just one more push."

Barbara cries in pain "I can't. I can't do it…"

Selina looks at the younger girl in the eyes "Yes you can Barbara." Selina said sternly "I have seen you in action. You can do anything. I will always be there for you. So will Bruce and Dick will be there for you no matter what, and you can show the world your beautiful baby. Okay?" Barbara nods "Okay. One more push."

Barbara screams for the final push…

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

Barbara holds the baby round her arms, looking at her tiny face as the baby sleeps. Gordon came to Matropolis to see his granddaughter for the first time. He thought he would hate her at the first sight but seeing his daughter holding that baby changed his heart. He can see the same love that he has for her. It's the love to protect that child no matter what.

Barbara, crying as she looks at her child, looks up to see her Dad, watching them. She smiles at Jim "Dad. I want you to meet your granddaughter."

Jim takes a step forward, looking at the child carefully. He takes another, closer enough to see the baby, hoping that he doesn't fall out of love but the more he takes a step, the more excited he is. How can he love her when he knows who the father of the baby is? The question is killing him, but he doesn't care. It makes Barbara happy and weirdly that is all he cares about.

Jim sees his granddaughter and smiles "Heya sweetheart." He whispers, trying not to cry.

Barbara looks at her baby "That's your Granddad." She looks back up to her father "Granddad. This is Jamie. Jamie Ava Gordon."

"Jamie?" He asks curiously.

The new mother smiled "A related name to James, Dad." She winked.

The Detective face widens as he kisses his daughter on the head as he gently holds her tiny hands.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

The Doctors, rush in, waking Barbara as they take her daughter out the room. Out of panic, Barbara shouted "Hey!" She cried "Where you taking Jamie? Where you taking my daughter?"

A male Doctor turns to Barbara sympathetically "I'm sorry. We checked her scans and we noticed that her heart rate is low. We just need to make sure."

The red head eyes widened "The hell you mean, 'It's low?' What is happening to my baby."

"We think the heart wasn't strong enough. We just need to check on her." The Doctor said in a panic, as they dragged the baby out the room.

"No." Barbara pleaded "Please take me with you! Please!" She said, struggling to get out of bed. Barbara tries to reach for her chair, but unable to move. The morphine made her feel dizzy and drained, as she lies there, defeated.

 ** _PRESENT DAY_**

Barbara looks at her belly like she can visualise it still in her belly. She wraps her arms round it and cries "She would of been nine years old next month. She would of been beautiful and I don't care what anyone says. She's my little girl and I loved her." Closes her eyes "I named her Jamie after my father." She closes her eyes "I mean I can't call her 'James' so 'Jamie' is the next best thing. And she is the best thing I ever had." She whispered, as a tear rolls down her cheeks.

Bruce looks down to his feet as he listens to her story "You sure she's dead?" He asks quietly.

Barbara's eyes lit up of rage "Of course I'm sure! How can I make a mistake from something like that?"

Bruce looks down "Because Selina said that your father is scared for not just your safety. But your child's too."

Barbara eyes widened as she leans back in shock "What?"

Bruce stands up "Jamie is alive Barbara. She's out there and your father is protecting her from someone."

"Like that woman?" She asks, nervously.

"No." He looks at Barbara "She's just as much as a victim as he is. And I swear to you Barbara. I'm going to stop these people and whatever they are planning. I'm going to help many people who are caught in their web, like your father. I am going to take them down and I am bringing daughter home." Bruce turns and Barbara and smiles "I promise."

Barbara mouth widens, unable to say anything. She can't even say 'thank you' but she knows that she doesn't have to as her eyes says it for her. Bruce walks to the desk and grabs his mask.

"Where you going to start?" She asks finally.

"I'm going to find Susan Queens." He said sternly. "And I am going to get some answers."

Barbara eyes widened "You sure this is a good idea, Bruce? She nearly killed you."

He puts his mask on looks outside the window "I'll be ready this time."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

* * *

 **WAYNE MANOR-MASTER BEDROOM**

Harley lies in bed, looking at the ceiling. thinking about Alfred and his illness. The worry is making it difficult for her to sleep. She wants to help him but knows too well that she can change her mind. Bruce slowly opens the door in his pyjamas, trying not to wake Harley up.

Harley looks at the door and smiles at her fiancé "How was your night Bruce?"

Bruce stops an looks at her, with sorrow in his eyes "I just found out that Barbara was pregnant 9 years ago."

Harley's eyes widened in disbelief "What?" She shrieked in shock "How-what-Where-Who-?"

"It was the Jokers. Remember when he paralysed her?" Harley nods "After he took her photographs, he raped her. She couldn't fight him off due to the shock and pain. She had a little girl and called her called Jamie." Bruce sits on the foot of the bed and looks at the floor. "She thought she died…"

Harley raises her eye brows in confusion "Died? Oh my god…" she places her hands over her mouth in shock.

Her fiancé rubs the back of his neck "Someone took her and told the Doctors of that hospital that she died. At least that's what I think happened." Bruce looks at Harley's eyes "Barbara was in pain all this time and I never knew."

The blonde wraps her arms round his neck "None of us did Bruce. What you going to do?"

The heroes eyes changed into determination. The eyes that Harley was afraid but now in love with. He clenches his first "I'm going to find her. I promised Barbara I would."

Harley smiled at him and kisses him on the cheek "I know you will. If anyone can find her is you."

 **10:00am PAMELA'S FLOWER STORE**

Ivy placed her Lilies together in an isle on the front of the store. She sniffs at the flowers and smiles at herself. Ivy looks around to find three guys looking at her weirdly, as Ivy just waves at them confidently. The three men turned red and walked away from her, as she giggles to herself confidentially.

As Ivy enters her shop, the former criminal looks up and smiles at her business. It took her some times to start it off but luckily her pheromones has persuaded the buildings manager to open up the shop. Ivy then sits back down and looks at her watch, smiling at the time.

"She be here soon." She whispered with a smile.

 **10:15am AT WAYNE MANOR**

Harley and Bruce both walked down stairs laughing and joking with each other. Harley is wearing her red coat and jeans, while wearing her sunglasses and a white hood.

"No ones going to recognise me with this outfit, right? Not very fashionable and hardly noticeable."

Bruce snickers "You're wearing glasses with your hood up, Harley."

The blonde tilts her head, pretending to be disappointed "Too noticeable?" She pouts.

"Too noticeable." He smiles while placing He is hands in his pockets.

His fiancée tilts her to think and looks back up and smiles "Forget the glasses then." She giggled as she pulls her glasses off "Besides it's not my colour anyway."

Bruce laughs and holds her hand, stroking it carefully as he looks at her. His face softens "You sure about Ivy?"

The girl nods "Nope! But we'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay." Bruce kisses Harley on the cheek "Have fun Harley."

"I will."

Bruce walks up the stairs and Harley goes to the main entrance doors. She notices Alfred ironing on the corner, not saying a word. She looks at him broken hearted as she opens the door.

Alfred looks up an notices Harley staring. He just smiles softly and continued the ironing. Harley leaves the mansion quietly as Alfred looks at his right hand, noticing it shivering.

 **10:30am GOTHAM PARK**

Barbara looks at the river, children playing on the swings and slides while their mothers watches on the bench. The one that caught her in the eye was a little blonde girl with her mother, giggling and smiling, she hugs her mother on the bench.

The red head gently smiles as she rubs her tummy, even though she knows the baby is not there. The memory of holding her child was the most powerful memory she has and Barbara looks back up to see the children playing again.

A little girl with red hair and brown eyes walks up to her "Your okay, Miss?" She asks politely.

Barbara looks up at the girl and smiles "I'm okay. You go play with your Mom."

"You sure you're okay?" She asks "You lost something?"

"No." She smiles "I-I haven't lost anything."

"I lost my toy car ones." She said smiling "It is my favourite toy really. I always misplace it. And I found it again. You know why?"

"You looked for it?" She asks with a childish smirk.

The girl laughs "Yes Of course!" She then smiled at her softly "But also because if you love something so much. It will always comes back to you."

Barbara's eyes widened at the girl. She looks surprised at how much sense that made to her and it made her feel better a little. The red head smiles at the little girl "What's your name?" She asks.

"Mommy always said don't talk to strangers." She smiled.

"Then why you talking to me?" Barbara asks curiously.

The girl runs to hug her gently "Because I can see you're sad."

Barbara's holds softly, taking in her words in carefully. The girl is obviously smart for her age to notice her sadness, since she hides it very well.

The little girl lets go of the woman "Nice meeting you!" She said as she runs off back to the playground.

Barbara smiles at her, as her eyes gained determination "I will find you Jamke. I promise." She whispered to herself as she places her hand on the wheels of her chair as she leaves the playground.

 **11:30pm OUTSIDE PAMELA'S FLOWER**

Ivy is outside, wearing her green coat. She looks left and right to find her best friend who should be here at any moment. Ivy then notices a red Mini Cooper parking in front of her. Harley jumps out in excitement with a huge grin.

"Red!" She shouted as she runs to her best friend.

"Harley!" Ivy responds as the two hugged each other tightly.

As the two separated, Harley grabs Ivy's hand and jumps up and down in excitement "Oh, my god! I've missed you so much! Sorry I couldn't see you earlier I really wanted."

"Don't be silly Harley." Ivy smirked "All that matters is that you're here. Come we got loads to plan."

As the two entered the store, Harley gaped at the plants all over the room. All different flowers and vines in every corner and bags of fertilisers in every side of the room. There is a compost heap at the back of the store as well like the whole building is a home for Mother Earth-which is technically true.

"Whatcha think?" Ivy asks in excitement.

Harley turns to her friend "I think you need a hobby Red." The girls laughed as they observe the room "But Seriously this place is perfect. How did you get all of this so quickly."

Ivy winks "Let's just say a manager is going through a very horrendous divorce." Ivy then leans on her counter and looks at Harley "So. Any plans for your big day?"

Harley grins "Not yet! Haven't booked a date yet."

"Well let's start with flowers then." Ivy looks around the room curiously "What flowers are you looking for? A collection or tulips? Or are you a Rose type of gal?"

Harley looks around as she picks. She never was interested in flowers. She loved the beauty and the scent of them and found them to light up the room but picking them out for a wedding day was very tricky. Harley winced as she looks all types of flowers like lilies and sweet peas. She then notices a dark purple type flower. It made her smile as she points at them,

"What's that?" She asks.

Ivy looks at the flowers that Harley is pointing "That's a Cala Lilly flower. Also known as an Arum Lilly. Originated in Africa and it is symbolises as 'Magnificent Beauty.'"

Harley grins in excitement "I would like some of those."

Ivy looks at Harley in confusion "Those? Not really your colour Harley. It's too dark."

The blonde smiles "Or maybe it is." She then turns to look at it 'Maybe it's always been my colour.'

 **MR SILVERS OFFICE**

Mr Silver is on his desk, looking at his deceased brothers corpse while grinning in excitement. "The experiment is nearly done brother. Project REVIVAL is nearly prepared. Your DNA. The Lazarus Pit. Next is a sacrifice. And Bruce Wayne is perfect."

"You won't win." Said a child like voice.

Mr Silver looks up and notices a red haired girl (the same girl in the park) staring tensely at him.

Mr Silver leans forward to her face "And how do you know that. Niece."

She looks at Mr Silver dead in the eyes as he grins at her "Because your too egotistical. Your messing with nature you don't quite understand. Your hurting innocent people."

Mr Silver leans back on his chair "Goverment Agents aren't innocent Jamie."

"Yes they are." Jamie then takes a step forward confidentially "And using people to do your dirty work? Like my grandfather? Cowards do that." She spat out.

Mr Silver stands up in rage "You dare talk to me like that?!"

"And that's why you lose!" The girl shouted louder. Mr Silver raises his hand to slap her "go ahead! Hit me! See how Jessica will react!"

Mr Silver stops, noticing his hand shaking "You wouldn't?"

Jamie looks at the older man in the eyes, daring him "I would. And believe me. She will kill you herself if you hurt me."

The mans eyes are fixed on hers, resisting the urge not to hurt her. His eyes softens, as he smiles at the little girl "I thought I raised you better than this, Jamie."

The girl takes a step back "You never raised me. You kept me in a lab." She then turns around and leaves Mr Silver behind, as he reopens the Jokers file.

 **OUTSIDE PAMELA'S FLOWER**

Bruce awaits outside the shop, leaning on Harley's car. He is wearing a long overcoat with a hat to cover his face, just to make sure no one notices him.

Harley walks out with Ivy, both laughing like old times, talking about their small crimes they committed and also the wedding. Harley looks to her car and sees Bruce. Her face widens in shock as she runs to her fiancé and hugs him tightly.

"Bruce! What you doin' here?" She squeaked with delight.

Bruce slowly lets her go and gently strokes her cheek "Just wanted to see you." He then looks at Ivy "And I want to meet the wonderful Miss Pamela Isley. It's nice to meet." He said as he offers her a hand shake.

Ivy looks at his hand, face looks suspicious. Her eyes draws to his face and her face changes with a huge smile "Oh, come on. We're family now. Come here!" She grabs to hugged the shocked man.

Bruce's eyes widened and turns to Harley as he mouths 'Help me.'

Harley giggles as she shakes her head 'No way.'

Ivy lets him go "And I can't wait for the big day. It's going to be wonderful." She turns to her best friend "See you around Harles. It's great to see you again."

The two hugged as Ivy enters back into her store. Harley turns to Bruce with a huge smile on her face "She likes you."

Bruce places his hands in his pockets "Apparently so." He scratches the back of his head as he looks at Harley "How was your day?"

Harley places her hands together in excitement "It was amazing! We talked about flowers and the dress I am going to wear. It is great to see her again."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Bruce then places his hands on her waist and kisses her gently "I've missed you Harley."

"Missed you too." She bites her lower lip "I got to get back to my apartment. Work in the morning."

Bruce holds her hand "You sure you don't want to stay back at mine?"

Harley takes a deep breath "I want to… I really do. But I have work in the morning and I got bills to pay as well." She then leans to kiss her fiancé on the lips "But I will see you soon, okay?"

Bruce grins "Okay."

Harley lets him go as she drives off to her apartment, leaving Bruce on the street. Bruce watches as the car drives off smiling. As the car is nowhere to be seen, he looks to the corner of the street, staring at a blonde, middle age woman with a scar watching him.

A truck drives pass, blocking Bruce's view and as soon as the truck has finally drove pass, Sarah Quinzel is out of sight…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

 **WAYNE MANOR**

Bruce and Harley both on the couch, both watching telly, watching Friends together for the first time. Harley is lying on her fiancé chest, while Bruce strokes her arm gently, as the two continued to watch the show.

"Can't believe you never watched Friends, Bruce." Harley said in annoyance.

The dark haired man shrugs "I never really had time for TV shows. I was spending most of my nights in the cave training. Making sure people are safe."

Harley sits up, offended by his words "That's no excuse. I mean this is America's golden age of comedy here and you not once watched one episode?"

Bruce grins at her "This really bothers you? Me never watching this program?"

"Yes!" She shrieked "I mean, where do you live in? A cave?"

Bruce gives Harley the look "Yes." He said simply.

"It's a figure of speech." Harley turns to the TV, arms crossed in frustration "jerk…" she smirked.

Bruce wraps his arms round her waist "If it makes you feel any better, Harley. I really do like this show."

Harley face lit up as she turns to her fiancé "Really?"

"Yes." He whispered, smiling as he lets go of her and leans back on the couch.

The blonde widens her smiles as she leans back on him "Awesome! I'm so glad you love it." Harley calms down and looks at his eyes "And I do love you."

"I love you too." He said as the two gently kissed each other.

Harley turns to the TV "I just booked our wedding Bruce. Got 3 months to prepare. I got the flowers organised and got my maid of honour. I even decided where to get married."

Bruce looks at her impressed "And where's that Harley?"

Harley looks back to Bruce and smiles "Back at Brooklyn. I want to get married at the church. I want my Mom and Dad to be there, spiritually if that makes sense." She bites her lower lip.

Bruce looks away, thinking about Sarah Quinzel. He knew he has to tell her about Sarah eventually, but he needs to know to whole facts first before telling her the truth. After all, this is a touchy subject for her and if Harley finds out about her mother, she will go through hell to find her.

Harley looks at him, suspiciously "That is Okay, right? You got no problem marrying over there?"

Bruce snaps back to reality and smiles "No. no problem. I think it's perfect."

"What you thinking about?" She asks gently.

Bruce looks back at the telly and smiles "Just thinking how beautiful you are."

The blonde nods and smile, but deep down, she was very suspicious of his behaviour. Harley tries to shake the feeling off but deep down she knew Bruce is hiding something. She just doesn't know yet.

There was a smash in the kitchen, scaring both Bruce and Harley in the process. The two looked up and both ran out the door in a panic.

 **KITCHEN**

Alfred leans down on the floor, slowly picking up glass from the floor on his tray. He cut his left hand but it barely fazes him. What fazes him more is that his hand is shaking again. He doesn't remember what he was trying to do but he shrugs the thought off as he continued to pick up the glass on the floor carefully.

Bruce and Harley entered the room, in a panic and noticed Alfred on the floor. Bruce looks at the old man "You okay Alfred? What happened?"

Alfred looks up at Bruce and smiles "I was just doing some cleaning and lost my balance Master Bruce. Nothing for you to be worried about."

The younger man looks at his father figure with worry "Alfred you already cleaned." He said quietly.

The butler looks up at his master "Did I? Well… what harm can it be for one last clean." He said cheerfully.

Bruce turns to Harley and back at Alfred "You sure you're Okay? You don't need any help?"

Alfred smiles "I am fine Master Bruce. Don't worry about me."

Harley fakes a smile and turns to Bruce "I'll help him clean up the mess. Don't worry."

Bruce, still concerned, nods gently at her "If your sure." He said before turning to Alfred "Just be careful Alfred, okay?"

Alfred nods at Master Bruce as he andHarley watches Bruce leaving the kitchen. Harley quickly turns to the old man and kneels down to him "Alf, what happened?" She whispered.

Alfred shrugs "I've already told you Miss Harley."

"Alfred it's okay to tell me. You know that right?" She said gently.

Alfred looks at her with his gentle eyes "I don't remember what I was trying to do. It was a complete blank. I know it wasn't important but I don't remember for the life of me-"

"It's okay Alf." She takes his hand "But you got to tell him sooner or later or he's going to find out on his own, so you might as well tell him."

Alfred chuckles "You worry too much Miss Harley."

"That's because I love you Alf." She whispered "You're family and just like family I am worried about you."

Alfred nods and looks at her "Okay. I will tell him. After the wedding."

Harley opens her mouth to protest.

"After the wedding. He already has a lot on his plate as it is. After all, he is looking for Miss Jamie Gordon after all."

Harley nods "I can't imagine it. For nine years being told that your child died and now she finds out she's alive? I don't know what I would do if that was Mom." She said as she helps Alfred pick up the glasses.

Alfred looks at her, unable to tell her the truth about her mother.

 **BATCAVE**

Bruce is on the computer, speaking to Barbara on speaker as he searches the details of Sarah Quinzel and Jamie Gordon.

"You still haven't told her?" Barbara asks.

"This is her mother who tried to kill me Barbara. This is a delicate subject." He said looking at the details.

Barbara nods "Fair enough. But you said that Sarah has been following you and her for months?"

Bruce nods "Yes. I pick her up from work, she's there. Date night and she's there. She's keeping an eye on her daughter."

"Or planning on trying to kill you."

Bruce shakes his head "No. she is a train assassin. A power that can destroy a whole building. She could of taken me out quietly and easily. And she knows I'm after her."

"So she wants to keep an eye on Harley?"

Bruce stands up "Whoever Sarah and your father are working for they are being threatened. I think she was there to make sure no harm has come to her. That's why she is there."

Barbara agrees to the theory "Just like my Father she's another victim. Whoever this organisation is they know how to scare them."

"Family is just leverage. A bond between family members can be dangerous disadvantage because people panic over their loved ones." Bruce then looks at Sarah Quinzel files "Hers is Harley and Gordon is you and Jamie."

"If people are really part of this. Then we can't trust anyone Bruce." Barbara pointed out.

Bruce nods "Agreed. Until we figure out who is really behind this the conspiracy should evaporate. Ill talk to you later."

Bruce hangs up on Barbara as he leans back on his chair thinking.

 **GOTHAM'S BRIDAL STORE**

Harley and Ivy both looked at different styles of dresses, with different styles like 'ball gown' and 'trumpet' dresses. Harley looks away in disgust while turning to her friend and maid of honour.

"I'd rather go in my pants and tops than wear any of these." Harley grunts in annoyance "None of them are not what I pictured myself wearing."

Ivy nods in agreement "Complete abomination. You have any idea what you want to wear?" She asks curiously.

Harley tilts her head "I do want white, definitely. But I don't want anything flashy."

Ivy raises her eye brow "Something white and not flashy?" She repeated.

The blonde nods "This ball-gown is too fluffy at the bottom and trumpet looks very tight and uncomfortable. I want something long and comfortable yet simple at the same time. I want-" She looks at the distance and sees a dress that seems perfect for her.

Harley walks slowly to the dress, seeing the style of the dress and noticed how beautiful it is. Ivy looks at the dress and smiles "That one?"

Harley grins "It's comfortable. It's simple and not flashy. It looks perfect."

The dress is an a liner with a flowery pattern below the waist line. Perfect white with white flowery straps on it. The angel-cut wedding veil is a perfectly smooth and it is a perfect match on the dress. The shoes are low-high heels, comfortable for Harley to walk in. The blonde widens her grin "This is perfect. How much is it Red?"

Ivy looks at the label, eyes widened in shock "Just over $800. Can you afford this?"

Harley smiles softens "Yep! Dad gave me $5000 in his will. I never really use it and gave most of it to local charities but with this? It be like Dad is right there beside me." She smiled, admiring at her dress.

The red head nods and looks at the dress "Simple and not remotely flashy. And is brought by your father. Perfect for you."

The two smiled as they take the dress of the hanger and takes it to the counter.

Outside, Sarah watches the two in the shop. Watching her baby girl grow up and having her big day made her feel proud, but not being there on that day breaks her heart. Sarah smiles gently as she sees her baby laughing with her best friend, wishing she can talk to her but unable to.

Sarah lift her head up and her smile fades "You want to talk Mr Wayne?"

Bruce takes a step next to her "I know you're working for someone, Sarah." Bruce said, placing his hands in his pockets "If you tell me who he is-"

"You what?" She spat "Protect me? You can't even beat me, let alone protect me."

Bruce grits his teeth "I wasn't prepared. I didn't know who I was dealing, but now that I know-"

Sarah grits her teeth "You don't know nothing Mr Wayne. They have eyes everywhere. They know you're after me for a few months now. You can't beat them."

He takes a deep breath "Where's Jamie?" He whispered

Sarah looks at him "Jamie?"

"Jamie Gordon. Where is she?"

Sarah turns to Bruce in shock "You know about her? How's that-?"

"I got intel." He lied "Is she safe? How did she survive from a low heart rate?"

Sarah looks around confused. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and shakes her head "She never dies, Mr Wayne. Just like me she was cured."

Bruce eyes widened "Cured? How? Heart transplant?"

Sarah smirks and takes a deep breath "Afraid not Mr Wayne. The people I work for can cure any diseases and body failures, but they only do this to the people they find useful like me."

"And the powers?" Bruce asks curiously.

"Side effect." She responds "The cure awakens something inside us. Inside us all but it is slowly poisoning us. Some can control it like me. And some died in the process."

"What about Jamie?" He asks again.

"Luckily it didn't alter. Apparently there is something in her blood that stopping the defect." She responded quietly.

Bruce eyes widened "What so special about her?" He asks impatiently.

Sarah makes eye contact to Bruce and gently smiles "It's her father that made her special Bruce. That's all you need to know." Sarah turns away, refusing to look back at the man. Bruce looks away confused about her words. How is the Joker that makes her blood special? How is her blood stopping the defect? Questions keeps running through his head and still needs answers. Bruce looks at Sarah and grits his teeth.

"We're not done Sarah." He spat.

Sarah chuckles "Yes we are Mr Wayne." She turns to her future son in law and smiles "And thank you." She whispered.

Bruce looks at her confused "For what?"

"For not telling Harley." She turns around, leaving Bruce alone.

 **THE EYE LABORATORY**

Jamie sits on the chair, looking at the clock as the time slows down for her. Well it's not slowing down but it felt like it to her. Every month she has to get a blood test to see if there is any changes. 'What's the point? It's always going to be the same, right?' She thought.

The woman Doctor name Dr. Lang, an Asian woman with kindness in her eyes lifts her head up as she takes the syringe off her arm and smiles "There you go, Jamie. That should be all today and I will check on the blood cells tomorrow evening."

Jamie grins mockingly "That's nice. Love helping the bad guys." Her face changed and she leans back on her chair in frustration.

The doctor looks at her sympathetically while she puts on her stethoscope on "I am going to need you to lift up your shirt for me, is that okay?"

The girl, still annoyed reluctantly does, trying not to make eye contact to her doctor as she places the chest piece on her. She listens to her heart carefully and smiles.

"Still got that strong heart. As always." Dr. Lang takes her stethoscope off and writes on her notes "You having any trouble with Jessica?" Jamie shakes her head quietly "That's good. But I heard you threatened Mr Silver by using her. You sure that was a smart move?"

Jamie shrugs "I'm just tired of hiding in fear of him. I had to grow up at a young age doing this every day and people like Mr Silver still has everyone wrapped round his stupid finger. It was just nice to scare him a little."

"Nice maybe. But you're playing with fire here Jamie. Your uncle is dangerous and there's no telling what he can do. Just be careful with him, okay?"

The girl nods calmly as she hugs Dr. Lang gently.

 **BATCAVE**

Bruce paces as he looks at the screen, trying to figure out the missing details that Sarah gave him. He knows there was a hint with her words but can't put his finger on it. Frustrating, he pushes his chair on the floor aggressively. The rage is raw inside him as he clenches his fist while taking deep breaths. Bruce pulls the chair back up and closes his eyes, still thinking of what she said.

Harley walks up to him slowly and smiles "Need help?" She asks gently.

Bruce turns to her and smiles "It's just this case. I got someone that gave me the details of where Jamie could be."

"And who may that be?" She asks curiously.

"Just my eyes and ears that are in this city." He lied "She said-"

"-She?" Harley said suspiciously while raising her eye brow up playfully.

Bruce turns to her and smiles "Yes she." He turns to the bat-computer "She said that there is something in her blood. And it's her father that made it special. Whatever the Joker's blood could be-"

Harley jumps up in excitement "It's not the blood!"

Bruce looks at her confusingly "Sorry?"

"The blood. It was never about the blood it's the chemicals that made him. The stuff that made him pale and green." She runs to the bat-computer as she types "It was never about the blood really, it's what's changed his blood cell. It's got acid and all these different chemicals. Especially this one."

Bruce looks at the screen curiously as he observes the listing. All the names he knows but one.

"Project Revival?" His eyes widened as he looks at Harley surprisingly.

The blonde leans back and places her hands behind her head in triumph "I'm more than just a pretty face, Bruce."

Her fiancé quickly kisses her forehead "You are way more than that Harley." He turns to the keyboard and types it in "Now what is Project Revival?" He types the word and looks at the details "Says here that is was design to bring people back from the dead. To cure any diseases known to mankind. But there were side effects. Poisoning them in the process while making them metahumans."

Harley looks at the screen curiously "The DNA. It's altered. Giving them abilities and slows their diseases but to bring people back from the dead-"

"-was difficult." He concluded "There were no subjects that were brought back." He turns to Harley "But one."

Harley nods, as her spine shivers "The Joker."

"He died in there at the Ace Chemical Plant. But there was something inside there or inside the Joker that brought him back to life. To able to resist the side effects." Bruce places his hands together as he turns to his fiancée "Did he ever tell you anything about his life, Harley? Any secrets that he might of shared?"

"What? Apart from the whole 'abusive father' and 'sick mother?' Or my favourite 'Forced to eat razors for dinner every day' shtick? No not really." She crosses her arms, trying to shake her memory off the joker. Bruce looks down, feeling guilty of mentioning the clown that ruined her life. Harley calms down and looks at him sympathetically "I'm sorry Bruce. It's just that he's still in my head, you know? Every time I close my eyes and every time I look at myself in the mirror. The guilt and the pain is still in there."

Bruce gently hugs her while rubbing her arm softly "I'm sorry too. I only asked-"

Harley looks up "I know why you ask Bruce. And he doesn't mention anything about his past. Not sure if they're true if he did." Harley turns to the computer "Who do you think developed it?" She asks.

Bruce's face darkens as he looks at the screen "I don't know. But there are people designing this 'cure' must have contacts. There is only one man they might have gotten contact with about it."

Harley nods in agreement "The League Of Assassins?" She asks.

Bruce looks at her "Yes."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

* * *

 **NANDA PARBAT**

Ras Al Ghul is observing his empire as he sees his assassins guarding his temple, his army against the people who's not worthy in their future. Ras saw the the end of Gotham and thought his best pupil will stand by his side against them and marry his daughter. He thought he can die knowing that the future of the League of Assassins were in safe hands but he chose to defend Gotham and became an enemy. Ras closes his eyes, feeling nothing but disappointment.

He opens his eyes and turns around to see Batman in front of him, hiding behind the shadows "You're stealth needs a bit of work." He said coldly as he walks to his armchair.

"Have you ever heard of Project Revival?" Batman asked, keeping his distance from him.

Ras sat down on his chair "Yes I have. My employees have came to me to find answers on bringing people back to life from the long dead. Figured that I might have an answer for their problem."

"They thought about the Lazarus Pit?" He asked.

Ras nods "Indeed. My daughter had made deals with them for some time now."

"You know the name?" He takes a step forward to the light, slightly trusting his old master but cautious of his surroundings.

Ras shakes his head "Unfortunately no. I keep away from underground deals in Gotham and trust my daughter with them. If you want answers, you only need to find her."

"Where is she?" He raises his voice.

Ras stands up and looks out the window "She's in Gotham. Taking residence there until there are any deals that needs to be made." He turns to the dark knight, glaring him in the eyes "But I worn you to be careful."

Batman walks up to him closely "Why?"

"Because whoever she is dealing with terrifies her. They're even kept in the dark even I don't know about them. Whoever they are they are dangerous and are more of a friend to the shadows than you and I."

Batman nods as he turns from him, getting the answers he was looking for.

 **NEXT DAY 1:pm AT WATCH TOWER**

Superman, Green Arrow and the Flash, all sat around the table, looking at the statistics of the Earth while eating pizza and having a conversation about the wedding.

"You kidding? He hasn't asked you yet?" The Flash asked, while having a huge bite of pizza.

Superman chuckles "Nope. But you know Bruce, he keeps things to himself."

Arrow nods "The man who has spend years in the dark, keeps people in the dark. I'm sure there is a pattern." He looks at the invitation he received "Who would of thought that he'd be marrying Harley Quinn."

Superman gives Arrow the glare "It's Quinzel Ollie. Everyone deserves a second chance. And if Bruce can give her a that then so am you."

The Flash stands up "Totally agree. But they better pay for our tickets for the wedding. I'm not running on water or buildings or whatever from Central to Gotham City just for a wedding. Too much leg work." Superman And Arrow looks at him dead in the eyes "Fine I'll run there. But I won't be happy about it."

Wonder Woman enter the room, disrupting the three "Hey everyone. Did I interrupt something."

"Not really." Arrow grins "Just talking about Mr and future Mrs Wayne's wedding."

"And we still don't know who the best man will be." The Flash said.

Wonder Woman looks at the three "You all going?"

"He's our friend Diana." Superman said, placing his hand on her shoulder "We all have to be there."

Wonder Woman looks at her old friend "You do know who he's marrying, right? Harley Quinn? The woman who was the Joker's girlfriend and helped caused chaos in Gotham with him. She killed someone as well."

Superman looks at her eyes "I thought you be happy. He finds someone that he loves and someone that wants to change for the better. The Wayne-Quinzel Hospital is a huge success and she did it all on her own."

"With Bruce's money." She pointed out "She didn't achieve anything. Bruce brought her the hospital and made her in charge, just because he sees something in her. Me? I can see that she just wants his money to make a name for herself."

Arrow shakes his head "Sorry to say Superman but I kind of agree with her. I mean she got out of Arkham then goes out with Batman and then gets a new lease on life? Sorry but I For one am not buying it."

Wonder Woman smiles at the Green Arrow, happy that someone agrees with her views with the former crinimal while the Flash picks up another slice of pizza "Well I For one won't judge until we see it for ourselves." He turns to Superman "You want to go meet up at Bruce's. Maybe meet the beautiful or evil bride herself? Maybe see if Bruce has decided on who is going to be his best man?"

"He's not going to pick you Barry." Arrow said, chuckling at himself.

"He might." He responds while leaning back on his chair as he turns to the Man of Steel "Come on. I'll race ya." He runs out the door, while Superman just chuckles to himself and runs after him.

Wonder Woman turns to the Green Arrow "You think she's changed?"

The Arrow shrugs "I'm not sure. I say we keep an eye on her."

 **THE EYE-MR SILVER's OFFICE**

Mr Silver grabs Sarah and lifts her up "You gave information to Batman, haven't you?"

"N-no…" she choked "I-I haven't."

Mr Silver drops her to the ground and agitatedly paces around the office "I said to you if he ever gets close, kill him. And now he is getting closer by the second."

"He… isn't." She said, taking deep breaths.

"He found you and spoke to you. That's getting close and since you didn't listen I will have a special someone to meet the young Miss Quinzel."

The Mother's eyes turns to fire as she stands up "You lay one hand on my daughter and I will fucking-"

Mr Silver pulls a stun gun and fires at her, putting Sarah to sleep. He walks to her and smiles at her carefully "You think they learned about threatening me." He turns to his desk and presses a button on the intercom "Bring Project Judgement in."

Mr Silver turns to Sarah and smiles "An old friend really wants to catch up with the beautiful Harleen."

 **AN HOUR LATER AT WAYNE MANOR**

Barry Allen and Clark Kent (now in their civilian clothes) knocked at the front door, while looking at the front garden on the mansion. Barry places his hands in his pocket while whistling casually. Clark pushes his glasses a bit closer his eyes while waiting for someone to open to front door.

"I'll get it!" A woman shouted, making Clark and Barry nervous.

Harley opens the door, looking at the two and shrieked in excitement "Oh, my God! The Flash and Superman!" She quickly jumps to hug the two, startling the heroes.

Harley let's go of the confused heroes and opens the door a bit wider "Come in you two. There's plenty of room.

The two entered the building, while Clark looks at Harley curiously "How did you know who we are?" He asks curiously.

Harley smirks "I read all your files. Bruce thought it be safer if I know who to trust in case of emergencies." She spins around and shouts "Bruce! Clark Kent and Barry Allen are here!" She turns to the two again "Is there anything you need? Tea? Water? Or should I order pizza?"

Barry's eyes widened "Pizza?"

Clark chuckles "We're fine ma'am."

"No need to be all formal. You can call me Harley." Harley walks to the kitchen "And I'm going to order pizza anyway. Gives you two time to catch up with Bruce."

As she leaves, the two men looks at her in amazement "Can I marry her?" Barry joked.

"I'm afraid you can't Barry." Said Bruce, who was standing behind the two, scaring Barry in the process.

"Would you stop with the sneaking!" He shrieked.

Clark chuckles and walks to his best friend "It's so good to see you Bruce."

"And you Clark. You too Barry." He responds.

Barry shakes Bruce's hands while smiling at him "Long time no see, Bruce." He points to the kitchen "Just met your wife. Without the make up this time I might add. She seems cool."

Clark nods in agreement "She definitely has changed Bruce. And we couldn't of been proud."

Bruce nods, but doesn't make eye contact "But not everyone is convinced?"

Clark stutters but unable to say a word, while Barry looks away, uncomfortable with the question.

Clark straightens his tie "They just need to get used to it. Barry and I know she's changed and we want you both to be happy. The others will see soon enough."

"After a few champagnes." Barry grins, while placing his hands in his pocket "But seriously they will get over it."

Bruce nods "I understand. But I know what I am doing and I know she is safe. I trust her with my life. I love her."

"And that's all we ever want." Clark said, while raising his arms up.

Harley enters the room and look at the three men "Pizza is on their way. Should be here soon enough. I also gave Alfred a night off, he deserves it." She grins at them.

Bruce walks up to her "You like to join us? I want them to know you a little more."

Harley looks at her fiancé, blushing "You sure? I-I mean I love to but I don't want to be in a way or anything that involves the Justice League."

Barry shrugs "There will be no Justice League talks tonight. It will just be amongst friends and pizza."

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

 **DINNING ROOM**

The four newly formed friends sat on the table talking, while Barry turns to Bruce and smiles "Okay, Bruce. It's time to pick who your best man is."

Harley looks at her fiancé in disappointment "Can't believe you haven't decided yet."

Bruce takes a sip of champagne and shrugs "I've been busy. You know how it is."

"I understand perfectly." Clark said while taking a bite of his pizza.

The blonde smirks "Okay but you got to decide soon."

Bruce looks at her "Maybe I did." He turns to look at Clark "And I want it to be you."

Clark looks at Bruce shocked "You sure?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said while stands up and walks to Clark. He stands up to and the two hugged each other.

Barry smiles at his friends "Isn't this sweet." He turns to Harley "But I'm praying for a stag party."

Harley looks at him suspiciously "No strippers." She said darkly.

Clark chuckles and places his hand on his heart "I promise Harley, there will be no strippers. We should get back to the Watch Tower."

"Yeah. This was nice Bruce. It's great to finally meet to you Harley." Barry said as he stands up from his chair.

Harley stands up and hugs Barry "It's great to finally meet you Mr Allen." She turns to hug Clark "And you too Mr Kent."

"The pleasure is ours… Mrs Wayne." Clark said "I will see you both at the wedding."

Clark and Barry both leave the mansion, while Bruce and Harley remained, looking at each other.

"I think they liked you Harley." Said Bruce.

Harley shyly looks away "I hope so. And I do hope to meet a few others. I know I got a long way to go-"

Bruce lifts her chin "They'll see what I see. They will understand soon enough. Trust me." Bruce let's go of her chin and looks at his watch "I got to go. I got to find Talia."

His fiancée kisses him on the cheek "Good luck finding the bitch." She said playfully.

Bruce smiles as he leaves to the Batcave, while Harley cleans up the dinning room.

 **WATCHTOWER**

Superman and the Flash both entered the main hallway, laughing about their evening.

Flash places his hands behind his head "I get it now. I actually get why he likes her. Harley is funny and beautiful. Plus she's smart."

Superman places his hand over his shoulder "Me too. I'm just glad that Bruce saved her from the Joker. Otherwise we'd never meet the Harley we're getting to know now."

The two men both find Wonder Woman walking pass. She stops to look at the two curiously.

"How was your evening with Bruce and Harley?" She asks coldly.

Superman looks at his old friend "Diana, your getting it all wrong about her. She is great. We both had a great time talking to her and I think you should give her a chance."

"Would you give Lex Luthor a chance?" She countered as she storms off from the two.

 **EVENING AT TALIA'S APARTMENT**

Talia's apartment is damp, yet has nothing special about it. Just a bed and a laptop on a table. The kitchen has hardly been used other than the fridge. Talia walks inside, carrying bags of food that she brought from the shops. She places them on the table, making sure it doesn't fall off. Talia can sense someone is in the room, just by hearing a heartbeat. Talia pulls out a knife and turns around, aiming the knife at Batman's neck.

"My love. For what do I owe the pleasure?" She whispered.

"You has dealings with people about Project Revival?"

Talia places the knife down and smiles at her ex "Not really. But they have dealings with me." She sits on the table "They were around since your return to Gotham. Maybe they were around a bit longer. They also had dealings with the Gotham City's Police and maybe the United States Government. Maybe they had dealings with your little Justice League." Batman looks around the room carefully. "No one is watching Bruce. We're safe for now." She responded.

Batman turns to her coldly "Who are they?"

Talia Al Ghul walks to the front door and locks it "We need to be careful. The Eye has people everywhere."

"The Eye?" Batman asks curiously "Who are they?"

"I don't know how this organisation was formed. But I can tell you who runs it." Talia pulls her hair over her ear "Mr Silver. He's in charge of the whole organisation."

"Whose Mr Silver?" Batman asks abruptly.

"One of the survivors of Project Revival. One of the first subjects I might add. You might be more familiar with his brother." She walks to her window and closes the curtains "you might know some of his aliases like Jack Napier or Jack White. Maybe you know him as Melvin. But we both know him a lot better as the Joker."

Batman's eyes widened "Brother?"

"The very same. But he's just one man. There is another hiding behind the shadow."

"Who?" He shouted.

Talia grins at his outburst "Ah. There he is. Ready to come out of the shadows, while you hide away locked in the cage with Miss Quinzel. The two of you are locked in cages ready to set fire of this world." She smirks at his lips "How is the clown?"

"I'm not playing anymore Talia. I need to know who is behind this. Who is this Mr Silver? Who is he working for?"

She chuckles "I never said he was working for her. But I'll give you a name." Bruce looks at her dead in the eye as she opens her mouth "Jessica Hope." She said.

"Jessica?" He asks confusingly

 ** _BANG!_**

A gunshot hit straight through the window, hitting Talia by the eye. Her eye came out as blood flows straight out of the back of her head. Batman looks at her in shock, while grabbing her body. He looks at her corpse, unable to say a word while he looks out the window to find no one near any of the roof.

 **WAYNE MANOR**

Alfred walks down the stairs while Harley was cleaning the dust off the counters, wanting to save him the trouble of cleaning it up later.

Alfred smiles at her "Had a nice evening Miss Harley?" He asks.

Harley grins "Yep! Got to meet Superman and the Flash without bashing their heads in with my bat was a nice change of pace."

A door bell rings Alfred looks at the door curiously "I wonder who that could be at this time of night?"

Harley takes a step forward towards the door "I'll get it."

Alfred raises his hand up "No. I will. You just concentrate on the dusting."

Alfred walks to the door until…

 ** _SMASH!_**

The door bashes through, sending Alfred flying away. Harley, in shock runs to Alfred "Alf? Alf you okay?" She panicked, trying to get an answer from him.

Alfred doesn't answer, he lies there unconscious. Harley looks at the broken door, finding a huge green type monster, with grey eyes and no hair. No pupils in his eyes yet pain inside. His body is hulk like muscles and taller than doomsday himself. You might of mistaken him from Solomon Grundy, but unlike Grundy, this monster seems to be functioning like a normal human.

"Harley Quinn…" he growled.

Harley looks at the monster in horror, while quickly grabbing Alfred by the arms, pulling away from the monster.

"Harley Quinn…" he shouted louder.

"Come on Alfred! Come on!" She shouted trying her best to pull him to safety.

"You took everything from me. You took someone I love."

Harley looks up in horror and confusion, trying to understand why this monster is attacking "What?"

"You are a murderer… murderer!" He roared, running up to her.

Harley quickly pushes Alfred to one side of the room with her feet, while she pushes herself to opposite direction safely. The monster chargers towards Harley while she runs to him and skids under his legs. The monster falls to the stairs while Harley looks at the creature carefully.

"I didn't kill anyone." She pleaded "I didn't kill-"

"My sister." He whispered "It was my 6th birthday… the day she died… 11 years of revenge… a year from now since the Eye has turned me into this monster and…" his raises and yells "ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Harley's eyes widened, realising who he is "Your Jessica Hope's brother." She whispered.

The monster walks to her, his body overshadows her as she is unable to move. Scared of her past haunting her, Harley looks at the monster… no, the boy. The boy whose life has been ruined because of her.

A tear slowly flows down her cheek as she looks at the boy in the eyes "I'm sorry. I am sorry for everything." She collapses on the floor, feeling any energy she had left, and will the live, left from her body. She looks at him in the eyes, taking a deep breath, ready for the final blow.

with no escape… no hope… the pain she caused…

Her redemption feels like it is getting further and further away from her by every second step…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC!**

* * *

 **WAYNE MANOR-HALL**

Harley closes her eyes tightly, ready to face the devil himself as the guilt she has committed kills her. It felt justified to have the family that she ruined kill her as it will mean that she can get away from the memories and the pain she has committed. She counted 'Three… two… one…" over and over, in her head, hoping that the boy kill her and save her the pain.

The monster lifts his hand up higher, getting the force for the killing blow, until the ground shakes, startling the two.

Harley's eyes widened as she looks around the building, while the monster steps back, confused.

The ground breaks as the monsters legs get sucked into the whole, trapping him in the process as the the front doors slams open, showing a blonde elderly woman with a scar standing in front of the two. Harley looks at the woman in shock, recognising her face.

"Mom?" She asks in shock.

Sarah takes a step forward as she raises her hand up "Get that man out of here, Harley. Now!" She instructed, while the monster angrily slams the ground, trying to get his legs free.

Harley quickly grabs Alfred's arms, trying to get to the Batcave behind the clock. The monster breaks free as Sarah runs to the creature and jumps to kick him in the face, making the creature fall to the ground.

"Judgement. Get out of here now!"

"Not until I kill that monster." Judgement responded in rage, as he struggles to get up safely.

"She's not a monster Ryan. She's a victim just like your sister. It's the Joker that killed Jessica." She responded.

"SHE PULLED THE TRIGGER!" He yelled, pointing at the clock "I will kill her!"

Sarah grits her teeth "I can't let you do that, Ryan. She's my daughter. I will kill you if you lay a finger on her."

Judgement grits his teeth "Then I will kill you too." He runs to her while Sarah uses the stairs and wrecks it down, and uses the wreckage to slam Judgement body, sending him flying on top of the roof. She then uses the grounds levitation and pushes herself up there.

 **OUTSIDE**

Judgement lies on the floor, breathing heavily while Sarah lands on the roof safely "Judgement you are burning up your life force. The cure is killing you. You need to stop this soon."

Judgement finally gets up, full of rage as his eyes looks at Sarah, full of blood and rage "Then I'll take you and your bitch with me." He runs to Sarah and raises his hand up and slaps Sarah off the roof, falling to the grounds.

Sarah slowly lifts herself up as Judgement jumps down, causing everything to shake. He looks at Sarah as he then grabs her by the leg and throws her to the wall of the building. The wall broke slightly and Sarah slowly gets up, taking deep breaths in the process. The pain is unbearable but the training during the Agency paid off for Sarah.

The blonde looks at Judgement curiously, finding a strategic advantage to stop him. 'I need to stop thinking of him as a monster, I need to think of him as a young boy who lost his sister…' she thought as she walks up to him.

Sarah runs to Judgement, as he stands there, trying to predict her move. She slides under his legs as he loses balance in confusion. Sarah gets up and kicks him in the face while he is confused and knees him under the chin, putting him on his back.

"Ryan. She was scared just like you were. She lost herself for love. She thought she loved the Joker but used her mind against her and turned my daughter into something indescribable. Just like what Mr Silver has done to both of us." She said, running out of breath.

Judgement gains his balance and gets back on his feet "She's nothing like me!" He spat as he goes for a punch, while Sarah judges it and uses the the dirt on the grounds to make a hand, grabbing his fist tightly.

"You're the same person Ryan. Ruined by the same monster that turned you into this. You can still do the right thing."

Judgement uses his freed hand and bashed the ground fist to break free. He then roars in rage. Sarah then uses the grounds again and wraps it round Judgements neck from behind him.

"If you want justice for Jessica, then we both need to stop Mr Silver from bringing back the Joker. We need to stop him from destroying Gotham. That's how you can do get justice."

"While Harley is still out here. Free to do whatever she likes, huh?" He responds, getting angrier by the second.

"I was never free Ryan."

Harley stands by the door, looking at the boy she ruined and the Mother she thought died. Sarah looks at her daughter, afraid of her safety "Harley? Get out of here this instant!"

Sarah walks to Judgement slowly and carefully as she speaks to him gently "I lived with it every single day. I close my eyes and all I want is to go back in time and change it but I can't. I hate myself for what I have done and I would do anything to make it right. No one is more than a monster than I am."

Ryan looks at her with hatred "You lied… you got all this. A career and love. Jessica has none of those now."

"I know." She spoke softly, as a tear flows down her cheek "I know I don't deserve this and I tell myself this all the time. But you are not me Ryan. Jessica won't want you to do this."

"You don't talk to her like you know her!"

Harley lowers her head "But you know I'm right. I'm so…" She closes her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying but unable to " I'm so so…" she croaked, finally looking at him "I'm so sorry Ryan. I really am."

Judgement… or Ryan looks at her, feeling calm strangely. He looks at her differently than he thought he would.

Harley falls to her knees, while looking at him in the eyes "Please… just stop this before you lose yourself like I did." She pleaded.

Sarah looks at her daughter, heart broken for her. Ryan calms down, whole tension in his body calmed down as he turns to Sarah, who could only stare at her daughter.

Ryan notices a tear on his cheek. He hasn't cried in years since the funeral. Ryan looks at Harley for one last time before running away, unable to handle the situation anymore.

Harley watches as he leaves her, thinking the pain she caused him. Sarah looks at her daughter, kneeling down at her level.

"Harleen…"

Harley looks at her Mother in shock "How the hell are you still alive? She shouted.

Sarah looks at her daughters eyes, unable to say anything "I… I was…"

"Did Bruce know?" She asked impatiently, heart breaking by the second "Did Dad know?"

The Mother looks away "Bruce only knew."

Harley stood up in anger "My fiancé knew? The man I trusted in my life, knew about you?!"

Sarah slowly gets on her feet "He just doesn't want to hurt you."

"I know and I get that!" She spat back "But the reason I am pissed off is that you were alive all this time and you didn't say anything?" She slowly calms down "We were at your funeral Mom." Harley returns to the mansion, trying to not make eye contact.

Sarah turns to her daughter, watching her leave "You're not safe here, Harley. The man who sent Ryan will come back to finish the job." Harley stops, listening to her words "I know these people, they are very dangerous."

Harley turns around, eyes full of fire "Because of you, right? You used to work for them or something and now you now you don't and they sent Ryan to kill me. am I right?"

"They wanted me to kill Bruce. I couldn't do it." Sarah takes a step forward "I couldn't do that to you. They were about to lock me up and then kill you but I escaped just in time to save you."

Harley grits her teeth in anger "Stay away from me!" She shouted, unable to remain calm "You attacked Bruce outside that Restaurant disn't you?"

Sarah, feeling hurt, looks at her eyes "Harley…" she pleaded.

"I want you out of here." Harley said quietly, feeling betrayed "My Mom died when I was just a little girl. You are nothing to do to me now." Harley turns away, walking back in the mansion.

Sarah takes a step back, holding back her emotions, as she watches her daughter leave her side.

 **AT TALIA APARTMENT**

Batman holds Talia carefully, while looking at the window, noticing a hole where the bullet went through. He carefully places her head on the floor and runs to the window, opening it to see where the shot came from. He then notices a man in a black suit (Mr Silver) Who is holding a sniper, aiming at Batman. He waves at him mockingly while he leaves the scene.

Batman grapples to the next building, only to find out that the man is missing. He looks around, trying to find a clue of his whereabouts until Batman hears a high pitch noise under his cowl, nearly deafening him.

Batman grunts his teeth in pain, until he hears a voice.

" _Oh, so sorry about that Mr. Wayne, it was just very difficult to get pass your security defences."_

Batman finally gains his composure and looks around again, curiously "You must be Mr Silver."

Mr Silver chuckles " _So Talia gave you everything that she knows, has she?" He asks "Well nearly everything._ "

Batman makes a fist "You didn't need to kill her-"

" _You didn't need to kill my brother._ " He countered " _Maybe you were afraid of him. Everyone is afraid because he saw something's coming just like I can_."

"And that be?" Batman asks, while he listens to the man carefully.

" _A war Mr. Wayne. A war. And I attend to fight it. I also attend to make an army to fight my cause and bringing my brother back from the dead is the only way to understand this war._ " Mr Silver said.

"The Joker is insane. And you're insane too if you think bringing him back will help." Batman spat "There is no war to fight and there is no-"

"- _There is a war Mr Wayne_." He countered " _Everyday is a war and you, Batman is the enemy that needs to be taken down!_ " He shouted, before hanging up.

Batman turns to another building to find Mr Silver looking at him with a smile "And when the time comes. You will die by my own hand." He said before walking away again, leaving Batman curious by the second.

 **IN ALFRED BEDROOM**

Alfred lays in bed, unconscious while Harley looks at his wounds. She is feeling all different emotions all at once. She's worried about Alfred, while feeling uneasy about a monster trashing her home. But she also feels heartbroken for Ryan, after all the pain she caused him. She also feels angry after her Mother coming back. She's angry that she lied about where she was and not once contacted her Dad.

After the funeral her Dad was in pieces, becoming a fragile man who can't handle a single confrontation.

Harley looks around the room, noticed the windows a little cracked and the wardrobe doors hanging by it's hinges. Some of the draws are open or fallen out. She turns to Alfred while placing an ice pack on his head.

Harley bites her lower lip "Please be better Alf." She takes the ice pack off and kisses his head "And thank you for being there for me. But Bruce is going to need you more than me."

 **MAIN HALL**

Harley is wearing a long coat and has a hood over her head. She also has a backpack on her shoulder, carrying small things that she needs in there as she pulls her phone out to her ear.

The phone rings.

" _Hello_?" Ivy answers on the phone.

Harley takes a deep breath "Hey Red. Do you have a place I can stay. For the night I mean."

" _S-sure Harles. Why? What's wrong_?" Ivy asked in concern.

Harley nervously laughs a little "Nothings wrong. Just need a break is all."

Ivy nods, " _Okay… well get here soon then_."

"Will do." Harley said quietly as she hangs up. She walks to the broken steps on the stairs and sits down, waiting.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

Bruce walks out behind the clock and notices the damage of the place. In a panic he shouts as loud as he can "Harley? Alfred?"

Bruce turns and notices Harley walking out of the kitchen "Harley? What happened? Where's Alfred?" He asks quickly, heart racing.

"He's fine Bruce. We're both fine." She said reassuring.

Bruce looks around, shocked "What happened here?"

Harley holds his arm gently "Everything's fine. Someone did experiments on Ryan Hope. Turned him into some kind of dangerous monster or something. Probably the same stuff that the Joker had."

Bruce nods, eyes widening "Altering their DNA. And took Ryan as a guinie pig. Why him? How did you escape from him?"

Harley looks down "I don't know." Harley looks at her shocked "I know she's alive Bruce. My Mom saved me."

Bruce looks at her in shock "You knew? You're not mad?"

Harley smiles "I understand why you didn't say anything." Her smile fades "Like I couldn't say anything."

Bruce looks at her in the eyes, like he's trying to figure out what she is trying to saying "Like what?" He asks.

A tear slowly falls down Harley's cheek "I'm so sorry Bruce. I tried to get him some help. I even tried to get him to talk to you, but he wouldn't."

"I don't understand." He said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Is this what we are now Bruce? Lying to each other in order to protect each other. Trying to protect our feelings about the dangers of this stupid goddamn world." Harley closes her eyes.

Bruce holds her arms gently "Harley?"

Harley calms down and looks at him "we lied to each other." She whispered "Alfred has cancer Bruce. He had it for a year but didn't tell us. I found out two months ago but I couldn't say anything."

Bruce looks at her in shock "What?" He said quietly.

Harley couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore "And this is what I mean. We just lied and lied when we should of been honest at the beginning."

Bruce looks at her and notices her backpack "Where you going?"

"I have to go." She spoke quietly.

Bruce voices croaked "No… please don't."

Harley looks back at him "Who are we kidding Bruce? All I do is hurt people and Ryan is just proof of it. And I lied to you…"

"And I lied to you too." Bruce responded.

Harley places her hand on his cheek "You only did it to protect me."

"As you did." Bruce respond, feeling desperate.

Harley looks away "That's What I mean Bruce." She looks at his eyes "We just hurt each other."

Bruce, tears in his eyes as he places his hands on her cheek "Please. Please don't go."

Harley gently smiles at him, unable to stop herself crying "I really do love you Bruce." She kisses his cheek cheek gently "And thank you for being there for me." She hugged him tightly as she could.

Bruce looks at her, as she pulls away from him. She walks out to the door as Bruce looks in a trance. Harley opens the door and shuts it behind her as Bruce collapses on the stairs, feeling alone.

 **OUTSIDE**

Harley looks at the door, trying to find the courage to walk away. She takes a deep breath and moves her feet, walking slowly away from the mansion and the man she loves.

At the distance, Sarah watches her daughter carefully, feeling more determined to protect her. No matter what.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _So the lovely couple broke up. The weddings off! It really broke my heart writing this chapter :(_**

 ** _But it won't be long I promise (or I maybe lying I'm evil that way;))_**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC! THIS IS A FANFIC!**

* * *

 **IVY APARTMENT**

Harley walks to the door, whipping the tears from her face as she presses to doorbell. She pulls her hood down and waits for Ivy to open the door. Harley looks down the corridor, hoping no one recognises her and takes a deep breath.

Ivy opens the door and looks at her best friend "Harley…" she whispered, reaching to hug her.

Harley returns the hug, trying her best not to cry "Thanks Red…"

Ivy pulls away "Not a problem. Come in."

Harley walks into the apartment, noticing how clean it is. Loads of plants in each corner which made Harley smile. The apartment is small studio but comfortable to live in.

Harley pulls her bag off and places it on the floor "This place looks amazing Red."

Ivy pulls her hair over her ear "Thanks. It's cheap and closer to the shop." She turns to Harley "How's Bruce?"

Harley's eyes rolled down to the ground "He'll be fine."

"What happened, Harles? You two where so loved up that I didn't think nothing will keep you apart." Ivy places her hand on Harley's shoulder "You can tell me Harley."

Harley tries her best to stop herself from crying and bites her lower lip. She wrapped her arms over herself and whispers "I lied to Bruce. Alfred has cancer Red and I kept it from him." Ivy looks at her sympathetically as she listens to her "I can't be with someone and lie to his face."

The redhead strokes her arm "It's not your fault Harley. I'm sure he understands."

"he found out that my Mom is alive and is working with some group that's tried to kill Batman." Harley said simply, shocking Ivy in the process "He lied to protect me. We keep lying to each other Red."

Ivy shakes her head "No you both protected each other. That's what you do to someone you love."

Harley started to feel a tremor in her arms, unable to stop herself from crying "If we really wanted to protect each other. Than we should of told each other in the first place."

Ivy quickly comforts Harley and holds her tightly, as Harley weeps into her arms.

 **WAYNE MANSION ALFRED BEDROOM**

For the whole night, Bruce stayed by Alfred's bed. Refusing to leave his side until he wakes up. After what happened last night, Alfred is the only person he has left in the world. He wonders how he hasn't even notice the signs. He spent years training on his detective skills yet he couldn't see Alfred's illness. He is also annoyed of himself by lying to Harley for two months and now he feels like he has lost her forever.

Alfred slowly opens his eyes and sees Bruce watching over him.

"Master Bruce?" He whispered "Where's Miss Harley? Is she safe?"

Bruce looks away "She's fine. She's at Ivy's."

Alfred takes a deep breath "Oh thank god." He closes his eyes, feeling relief.

"She knows about Sarah, Alfred." He whispered "I should of told her from the start."

Alfred opens his eyes and looks at him sympathetically "She understood?"

Bruce nods "Didn't stop her from leaving." Bruce stands up and walks to the window "She told me about you. I know you've got Glioblastoma."

Alfred sat up and smiles "You don't need to worry about me."

Bruce turns to him "You should of told me. You've been there for me. You have looked after me and now it is my turn to look after you. I could of paid for the medical bills and would of taken you to the best doctors in Gotham City."

Alfred shakes his head "I have done my time Bruce. I raised you and I believe it's your time to raise your own family…"

"You're the only family I have left." He said "Everything I touch dies. Everyone I cared of get hurt. And everything I loved leaves! You are the only one that never left me!"

"Harley didn't leave you Bruce." Alfred said calmly "You can get her back."

"And I can make you better." Bruce pointed out.

"I don't need to get better. There's nothing for me here." Alfred said softly.

"There's me!" He shouted.

Bruce lowers his head, trying to calm down.

Alfred nods, listening to his pain and crosses his arms "So if I get better. If Harley doesn't get back, sooner or later I will die. Die of old age and you will be alone. You be back in that darkness when you were just a boy and Harley, for the first time is you're light." Bruce looks up at Alfred and listens carefully "I'm just a thread from that life for so long that I can no longer bare it. But if I died knowing that you're happy. Having a life that I never dreamed of you having, will be the last thing I see. I want that for you and I know you want that as well."

Bruce opens his mouth to argue back, but unable to say anything. He takes a deep breath and finally says something.

"I think it's too late."

Alfred shakes his head "It's never too late Master Bruce. Trust me."

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCH TOWER**

Wonder Woman walks in the conference room where Martian Manhunter is looking at the control panel.

Martian turns to Wonder Woman curiously "Diana. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey J'oon. I need a favour to ask you." She said.

Martian turns to the control panel "If it's about Miss Quinzel then you don't need to ask. According to the reports on the news channels, she has left Bruce last night."

Wonder Woman chuckles "Probably has enough with his money."

"Possibility." He said "But something did happen last night at Wayne Manor when Batman was out on patrol. Something that caused Miss Quinzel to leave."

Wonder Woman walks away, smirking to herself "Well if she thinks she's getting away with it. She's got another thing coming."

 **THE EYE-MR SILVERS OFFICE**

Mr Silver slams his fist on the desk, making the desk break in half. He looks up, gritting his teeth as he looks up to see Gordon in front of him.

"See you're having a bad day." Gordon said, slightly smirking at him.

Mr Silver looks at Gordon, eyes fixed on his with annoyance "Sarah has been able to escape this building, killing half my men in the process and has been able to save her precious lunatic daughter. Her powers have grown over the years." He forms a devilish smile "But soon the powers will kill her. As it has done before."

Gordon smirks faded "I've come to see my granddaughter."

Mr Silver crosses his arms "Ah visiting hours for the Bitch herself. Very well. She be in her room."

Gordon bites his tongue and walks out of the room, leaving Mr Silver alone as he looks at his picture. He slightly smiles as he looks out of the window "Soon brother. This world will burn in your image."

 **JAMIE ROOM**

Jamie is on her bed, reading her books in silent. Jamie enjoys reading as it is the only way to get out of the real world. Who can blame her? She grew up as a lab rat and living with her psycho uncle. Her door opens, slightly startling her. She relaxed herself when Jim Gordon enters the room.

"Hey sweetie." Jim said softly.

Jamie slightly smiles "Hey Granddad." She said quietly "How are you today?" She asks politely.

Gordon slowly walks to her bed and sits on the side "Better now that I'm seeing you." He said, smiling slightly "What are you reading?"

Jamie lifts her book up and showed him "The Lion, The Witch And the Wardrobe. Just started reading it really."

Gordon smiles at her "You like reading?"

Jamie nods quietly "It keeps me busy. As you can see I don't really have a lot of friends here." She said, slightly smirking.

Gordon looks down, upset for his granddaughter "I promise you I'm doing everything I can to help you. So you can have a normal life. I promise. When the time comes you will be back with your mother and you can go to school. You can have your own life."

Jamie looks back to him "But I can never have a normal life…" she said quietly, as Jim looks to her eyes.

Jim can definitely see Barbara in her. Her blue eyes. Her red hair. Her interest in reading. Jim remembers the time when Barbara was her age and he used to see her reading on her bed.

Jim slowly smiles "Can I read with you?" He asks.

Jamie looks at him with a smile, nodding quietly as she passes the book to him, as they both lay on the bed, Gordon holding the book with one hand and wrapped his arms over Jamie shoulders.

"Once there were four children whose name were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy…"

 **IVY APARTMENT**

Harley sits on the couch, as her friend has left for work. Harley decides to phone in sick and have a day to herself. After the day she had yesterday, who can blame her? She keeps changing channels but wasn't sure what to watch. Harley turns the TV off and decides to look out the window. It's only the afternoon but she keeps expecting to see the Batsignal in the sky.

The doorbell rings, startling her a little but her heart beaten faster. She is hoping that Bruce is out there, waiting for her but at the same time, there is a part of her wishing it could be someone else.

Harley walks to the door and opens it. In her relief and disappointment, she sees a woman with dark black hair, with a white shirt and a grey skirt. Harley looks at her strangely, trying to recognise her face from somewhere.

"Hello?" Harley asks.

The woman nods "The names Diana Prince. I'm a friend of Mr Wayne."

Harley eyes widened, finally recognises her "Oh, you're-!" She said, before stopping herself. She opens the door wider "Right. Come in."

Diana nods "Thank you." She said as she walks in while Harley closes the door behind her.

Harley, feeling uncomfortable looks at her "I-eh… I got coffee I think. Would you like some?"

Diana face turns serious "Actually I think you know why I am here."

Harley looks at her confusingly "About Bruce?"

"Yes." She said coldly "You See you might have everyone fooled, but not me. I can see straight through you." She walks closer to Harley "So what happened? Had enough of Bruce's money? Or did he wised up and kicked you out of his house?"

Harley crosses her arms, trying to keep calm as she could "I don't know what you talking about. I was never with Bruce for his money."

"Said the girl who'se stolen money from banks?" Diana countered.

"I've changed Diana. I left Bruce because I can't hurt him anymore." She said feeling angry by the second.

Diana chuckles "Bullshit. There's no way you someone like you gets to have a happy ending with Bruce Wayne."

Harley finally snaps "I know that!" She shouted "I know what I have done! I've hurt loads of people and I don't deserve Bruce! I killed and stole all in the name of love for a psycho clown. And now after what happened to Bruce…"

Diana grits her teeth "What did you do?" She spat back in anger.

"I lied to him!" Harley screamed back, startling the confused Diana "I've lied to him about Alfred." Harley falls to the ground "How can I be a 'Faithful lawful wife' if I can't tell Bruce about him. Alfred is dying and Bruce has every right to know."

Diana looks at Harley in pure shock. Seeing sadness in the former criminal. The Amazonian Princess reaches for her "Harley…"

"Get out." Harley whispers quietly.

Diana looks at the door, and leaves Harley quietly.

 **OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

Diana walks out of the building and see Clark leaning on the wall.

"You were right." Diana whispers "She really did love him, didn't she?"

Clark nods "I heard her heart beat. As I heard from his. There's no way she's faking it."

Diana leans to the wall next to him "Did you hear all that?"

Clark nods "I heard it all the way from the Watch Tower. J'oon told me what you were doing."

Diana looks at her feet "I was about to use this to get a confession." She pulls out the Lasso of Truth out behind her "I was about to make her confess but I can see now that I didn't need to. I feel absolutely horrible."

Clark crosses his arms "You were just trying to be a good friend."

Diana shakes her head "No I wasn't. A good friend would of trusted Bruce and be there for him. Not go to his ex fiancées house and put her to tears." She closes her eyes "We need to get them back together."

Clark eyes widened "Sorry?"

Diana eyes grew determined "We're going to get them back together. We're going to get them married even it's the last thing I do."

Clark shakes her head "Harley won't talk to me and she definitely won't talk to you. There's no way we can do…" he stops for a moment and turns to see Ivy looking at the two.

Ivy smiles gently "Friends of Mr Wayne?" She said cooly.

 **NIGHT-BLUDHAVEN**

That night, Nightwing petrols the streets as usual. He then finds himself near the river where he hears someone talking.

"Careful. Mr Silver told us to be careful with these crates. One of them opens before the big day and it'll be the end of us!"

Nightwing sees five men, all with guns, with forklifts moving crates to the lorries.

"The fuck is inside these things?" One of them spoke.

"Put your head in one of them and find out." The other chuckles.

Nightwing jumps on top of the lorry, startling the men "Or how absolutely I knock you guys out and look at it myself?" He said grinning.

"It's that punk Nightwing. Shoot him!" They shouted.

All five of them start shooting while Nightwing jumps over them, throwing smoke grenades on the ground, smoking the whole group.

"I can't see the bastard!"

Nightwing lifts both his arms up and knocking out two men by the through. He turns to the closest person he can find and kicks him over the head. After the smoke is cleared, the two remaining men look at him "He took out Kenny, Matt and Frank!" He shouted.

Nightwing pulls out his Escrima Sticks throws it at the two. One landed on the guys face while the other dodges it. Nightwing jumps and lands a kick to the face knocking him out.

Nightwing looks around the place and sees the crates and shipping containment's. He looks at the chart, all been sent from Gotham. Nightwing looks at the rest of the details curiously "All these are going from Bludhaven, Metropolis and Central City…"

A voice is behind him "Don't forget New York. Atlanta and Washington DC." Nightwing turns around to see Mr Silver in front of him "Even abroad."

Nightwing smiles "And you are?"

"Mr Silver." He said quietly "You were close to my brother, Mr Grayson."

"How do you know…?" He asks loudly.

Mr Silver smirks "I think you called him 'Joker' at one point. He loves funny names. Was always the clown when we were kids. And now he's dead and it's all your 'Daddy's' fault."

Nightwing grits his teeth "It was an accident. Batman tried to stop him…"

"Batman tried to stop him, yes I know. But it was his fault. And now it's your chance to bring him back."

Nightwing looks at him confusingly "What?"

Mr Silver pulls out a gun from his sleeve and shoots at Nightwing. It was too fast and it lands on his stomach, where a slight electricity flows at his body, stunning him.

Mr Silver walks to the unconscious Nightwing, smiling menacingly at him "Time to bring my brother home."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO DC**

* * *

 **EYE-SARAH ROOM**

Sarah is sitting on the floor, colouring pictures of herself and Barbara. She doesn't know Barbara but have heard stories about her from her grandfather. She often dreams to be with her. To get to know her mother better and hopefully have a life that isn't an experiment. She looks up and hears talking outside her door. She gets up and opens the door a little to have a sneak peek outside. She sees two armed men dragging an unconscious Nightwing through the corridor.

Mr Silver walks behind the three with a huge grin "Be careful of that young man. I picked him for project Recovery I want him to look good for the big day."

Mr Silver looks at Sarah's door as she quickly and quietly closes the door. He looks back at his men as he places his hands in his pocket as he continues to walk, smiling at his success.

 **MORNING-BARBARA'S ROOM**

Barbara is sitting next to her desk, looking at her scanned photograph of her daughter while trying to picture what she looks like now. Barbara then pulls out her phone and looks at her recent phone calls. She tries to call Dick for a third time, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey this Dick. I'm a bit busy so leave a message and I will call you back."

Barbara sighs in annoyance, as she hangs up on him again and leans back on her wheelchair.

 **WAYNE MANOR-ALFRED ROOM**

Bruce enters the room, carrying a breakfast tray. Alfred looks at the man, smiling as Bruce places the tray on his lap.

"You don't have to worry about me Master Bruce. I am capable of making my own breakfast."

Bruce sits by the his side "I have ignored you for months Alfred. I'm not going to ignore you again. You need rest."

Alfred chuckles "No. what I need is to get back to work."

"Bed!" Bruce said, raising his voice a little "your still injured. You need time to heal."

Alfred once again chuckles "I have been saying that to you for nearly 33 years and you still never listened." His smile fades "Did you try calling Miss Harley?"

Bruce didn't answer but gave the old man a soft smile. The smile was a hint enough for Alfred as he softly nods.

"I see." Alfred whispered.

Bruce's phone rings, which startled him. Bruce turns to his phone "Wayne." He said simply.

"Bruce. It's Clark. I need you to meet me at Gotham docks."

"Gotham dock? What you doing there." He asks curiously.

"I was doing some digging and there is something huge happening. Just meet me there as soon as you can."

Bruce nervously turns to Alfred, like he is asking for permission. Alfred nods, as he turns to his food.

Bruce turns back round "I be there in 20 minutes."

"Make sure you're in your civilian clothes. Your gonna need them." Clark said before hanging up.

'Civilian clothes?' Bruce asks himself confusingly.

 **IVY APARTMENT**

Harley (in her pyjamas) is in a deep sleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Ivy walks to her and jumps on top of Harley, waking her.

"Wha-ther-hell!" She mumbled, one eye open, fixing at Ivy, annoyed "What are you doing?"

"You're cooper in here and it's driving you crazy. Me and you are going out to have some fun." She said playfully.

"I'm not feeling it…" she whispered.

"Come on! You ditched work twice this week and you spend your whole day moping on my couch. So I'm taking you out whether you like to or not." Ivy said.

Harley grits her teeth "there's a third option."

"What's that?"

"I stay here and you leave me alone." She said as she turns away from Ivy.

Ivy grabs Harley's arm "Nope! Not happening." She said as she drags her off the couch.

"Ugh! Red!" Harley groaned, as her body is now fallen to the floor.

"Get your lazy ass off my floor!" She said "trust me. It be good for you."

Harley lifts her head up off the floor, feeling defeated "Fine…"

 **OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

Harley (now dressed) and Ivy walked out the apartment building as Harley looks down the street "So where we walking to Red?"

"We're driving actually." She said, as she pulls her keys out of her pocket.

Harley eyes widen "You got a car?"

"Not exactly…" she said as she points to a van in front of them "I'm borrowing it from a 'special' friend."

Harley looks at her "I'm not doing anything that involves me back in prison Red. I meant what I said, I gave up that life."

"So have I. If you don't trust me, look at the back. There's nothing inside."

Ivy takes Harley at the back of the van. Ivy opens the back doors as Harley puts her head in there. Unknown to her, Ivy quietly sneaks behind Harley, pushing her in the van.

"Hey! What're you doin'?" Harley shouted.

Ivy closes the doors behind her, locking her in "Sorry, Harles. It's for your own good." Ivy looks on her right to see two elderly couple looking at her suspiciously "Morning, Mr and Mrs Evans." She said, as she walks to the front of the van.

As the van drives off Mrs Evans turns to her husband "Isn't that our sons van?"

 **VAN**

Ivy starts whistling peacefully, ignoring Harley's banging at the back.

"Pamela Isley! If you don't get me out of here right now, I'm gonna kill you!" Harley shouted aggressively, banging as hard as she can.

Ivy shrugs as she continues to drive "I thought you gave all that up?"

"I change my mind!" She shouted even louder.

The red head chuckles "Just calm down Harles."

"Calm down?" Harley question in disbelief "You're kidnapping me god damnit! Where the hell are we goin'?"

Ivy smiles softly "Gotham Docks."

 **EYE-LAB**

Dick Grayson, now unmasked is tied up at on the side of the table, with silicone tubing connecting to his arms. Dick struggles to break free, but feeling too weak to move.

"That would be the drugs we've been drilling into you." Mr Silver said as he walks next to him "This procedure is painful after all."

Dick grits his teeth, trying his best to break free "You better hope I don't get out of here soon."

Mr Silver snickers as he looks at him "Better men have tried Mr Grayson."

Dick looks at his side to see a tube of green hair inside "Is that a hair?" He asks confusingly.

"My brothers. You can thank Commisioner Gordon for that." He said "It was easy really. Getting him to do what I want."

"Like what, coward?" Dick shouted. "Threatening to kill her daughter. Kidnapping a little girl?"

Mr Silver looks at him "That 'little girl' is special. She annoys the hell out of me. Always a snide remark here, listening to my conversations there. Always sneaking out just to see her precious mother. That little girl has no idea how special. And it fucking kills me, keeping her alive." He said in disgust.

"Special?" Dick asks.

Mr Silver doesn't say a word. He gets up and walks to the door.

"Where you going?" Dick asks "What you gonna do to me?" Mr Silver doesn't answer, as he leaves the room "What you want from me?!" He shouted.

Outside Sarah looks at the door, worrying about Dick. Mr Silver stops and looks at her "What do you want?" He said aggressively.

Sarah, shaken looks at him "You're actually gonna do it aren't you?"

Mr Silver doesn't answer, as he leaves her by the door. Sarah looks at the door carefully, thinking hard as she can.

 **GOTHAM DOCKS**

Ivy pulls the van up, and jumps out seeing Diana by the boat "I'm here." She said.

Diana looks at the van "Where is she?"

Ivy points "Back of the van. She's not in a happy mood."

"You kidnapped her?" Diana ask in frustration.

Ivy nods "It's seems a lot quicker than doing some shopping which would takes hours." She lowers her arm "Think this is gonna work?"

Diana calms down and crosses her arms "It has to."

 _ **Some time later**_

Bruce pulls his car and gets out, with Clark walks to him quickly "Come with me, Bruce. There's something you have to see."

The two walked together down to where the van is.

"What is it Clark? What's going on-?"

"Get me out!" Harley shouted inside "Red if you don't get me out of here soon I will kill you, bring you to back to life, kill you again and make you live in here with me!"

Bruce looks at it weirdly "There's someone in there."

Clark pretends to look stump "You think?"

"Get me out of here. Right. Now!" Harley shouted louder.

Bruce looks at it "Is that Harley?" He leans at the back of the van, tapping it with his hand "Harley? Is that?"

'I know that voice.' Harley thought "Bruce?"

Bruce turns to Clark "What's going on here Clark?"

Clark doesn't say a word as Ivy and Diana come to the scene "It's time for you two to make up." Diana said quietly.

Bruce looks at the three in disbelief "You did this? You set this up?"

Ivy nod "I understand it's a bit erratic but the both of you are more alike than you think. You're both stubborn. None of you will call each other. You both won't talk what happened. We had to do something before both of you regret it for the rest of your lives."

Bruce raises his eye brows "So you kidnap you're best friend?"

Diana turns to the redhead "You can blame her that one."

Ivy crosses her arms "It was the only way to get her here."

Clark raises his hand up, trying to change the subject "This is your chance to making things right Bruce. We know you still love her and she still loves you too."

Diana nods in agreement "It was just one lie Bruce. A lie to protect each other. But maybe it's time for honesty because being honest is the only way on protecting each other, especially when it comes to marriage." Bruce looks at her, listening to her words "Now go get her out of there and talk to her."

Bruce doesn't say a word as Ivy pulls the keys out and hands it to him. Bruce unlocks it and opens the back doors. Harley, looking shock takes a step out looking at Bruce's eyes. The eyes she fell in love with. She turns see her best friend, Bruce's best friend and the woman that she met yesterday.

She turns to Bruce "Bruce what's goin' on?" She asks in confusion.

"It doesn't matter now." Bruce whispered "I'm sorry. I should of told you about your Mom. I wanted to. I now realise I should of told you from the start."

Harley holds Bruce's hand "I should of told you about Alfred. I'm sorry too." She spoke softly. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Complaining about being in bed all day but he's fine." The two laughed. Bruce, unstable to stop himself, softly strokes her hand, feeling something on her finger. He lifts it up to look at it, noticing that she is still wearing her engagement ring.

"You're still wearing it?"

Harley chuckles softly "I can't seem to take it off. I couldn't show my face at work, but this ring helps me forget who I am. Even if it's just for a moment." Her eyes starts to tear up.

"What you mean?" Bruce ask.

"I am not who you think I am. I can see myself every time I look at my reflection. I am Harley Quinn." She lowers her head "I am a monster"

Bruce lifts her head "No you're not. You are my love. My destiny. You are going to be Harleen Frances Wayne."

"But…"

"There's no buts Harley." He said softly "You said that ring helps you forget who you were. Well when I look into you you help me forget the person I was. A scared boy in that alley. I love you because you made me want to be a man that I want to be and that man wants to marry you. The question is, do you want to marry me."

Harley softly smiles "Yes I do." Her smiles widens "More than anything."

She leans to kiss Bruce as he wraps his arms round her waist as her hands strokes the side of his hair.

Diana and Ivy both crosses their arms while Clark takes his glasses off and cleans them.

Clark smiles at the girls "I think the wedding is back on." He turns to the couple "Just as I thought it would be. I have booked the wedding next week in a church in Brooklyn."

The two stopped kissing as Harley looks at Clark "You did what?" She asks, slightly smiling, while Bruce looks confused.

Clark puts his glasses back on"Booked a church. The wedding is next week. I do believe that you two have waiting long enough."

Harley grins and squeals "Oh, my god! Thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she hugs Clark tightly.

Clark smiles softly "Anytime."

Ivy takes a step forward "I have also kept the flowers that you picked out." She said softly "It should be ready by then."

Harley looks at her "Thank you so much Red." She said as she hugs her best friend.

Harley let's go quickly after realising "Hang on. What about the guests? And Alfred? He's still recovering."

Bruce holds Harley's hands "I will email the details to everyone. Though it is a short notice but I think most of them will come. And as of Alfred, I'm sure he will be recovered by then." Bruce said.

"You think?" She asks

Bruce nods "Definitely."

Harley smiles as she hugs her fiancé, while Diana smiles at the group. Unknown to them, Diana leaves the scene, quietly. At least that's what she thought she did.

"Diana!" Harley shouted, running to Diana as fast as she can.

Diana turns to Harley in shock "Yes?"

Harley smiles at her "Thank you." She wraps her arms around Diana.

Diana, still in shock, softens as she returns the hug.

 **EYE-LAB**

Mr Silver returns to Dick, smiling menacing at him, while Dick is feeling more and more faint by the second.

"Feeling a bit better now are we?" He turns to the machine "Lets turn down the morphine, shall we?"

Mr Silver turns the morphine down while Dick lies there staring "Wha-" he spoke weakly "What are… what are you-?"

Mr Silver looks at him mockingly "What are you? What I What, Mr Grayson?"

"What-" He said, feeling more weaker but finally found the strength to speak "What you going to do to me?"

Mr Silver smiles widened, pleased with the question "Ah! I told you you are going to bring my brother alive. With this…" he pulls out a a small file "You know what this is?"

Dick shakes his head, confused.

"This Mr Grayson is the stuff that Ras Al Ghoul used to make himself immortal. The Lazarus Pit I believe he called it." He turns to the table where he pulls out a green hair "I always wondered what would happen if I mixed a DNA with the Lazarus on a living person like you. Will it change you? Or will it fail. I always wondered that one myself."

Dick eyes squinted as he tries to see what Mr Silver is doing.

"You see my brother saw a future. I want to make it come true. And he is the key for it." He said as he places the hair in the pit "By mixing this hair of my deceased brother that Jim Gorden stole the week after his death and the Lazarus that the beautiful Talia has given me. It might bring him back." He pulls out a syringe, and uses it to pull the sample of the liquid "You see the DNA and the Lazarus should mix into your bloodstream and it should rewire your brainwaves. Alter your DNA. Change your personality if it were."

"What are you-talking about…?" Dick asks curiously.

Mr Silver turns to him and grabbing his forearm, as Dick tries to break free. He places the syringe into his arm.

"You're not just bringing the Joker back. You're going to become him." He said smiling "Just like Jekyll and Hyde."

 **MR SILVER OFFICE**

Sarah runs to Mr Silver's Desk and grabs the phone, dialling the numbers as fast as she can. She turns around to make sure no one follows her, trying to calm down in the process.

" _What do you want Silver?"_

"Grandad? It's Sarah."

" _Sarah? How did you get this number?"_

Sarah closes her eyes "I looked into you're files and remembered your number. Listen you have to help me."

" _Of course. What is happening? Has something happened to you?"_

"No I'm fine." She said calmly "But it's Dick Grayson."

" _Dick_ _Grayson?"_

"Nightwing, Robin, whatever you wanna call him. He's here. Please Grandad he needs your help."

There was a pause, as if Gordon is thinking for a moment. Sarah looks behind her to make sure no one is listening, feeling nervous by the second.

Gordon finally speaks " _If I do this, your Mother will be in danger Sarah."_

Sarah takes a deep breath "If you don't. So will everyone."

There was another pause " _I be there as soon as I can."_

 **GORDON RESIDENCE**

Jim places the phone down slowly as he takes a deep breath. He then turns to his desk of draws and pulls out his gun while stares outside, making sure no one is watching him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **WELL THAT IS WHAT MR SILVER IS PLANNING! I OBVIOUSLY TOOK INSPIRATIONS TO THAT IDEA FROM BATMAN BEYOND RETURN OF THE JOKER AND ARKHAM KNIGHT GAME. :D**

 **AND HARLEY AND BRUCE ARE BACK TOGETHER! Ahhhhh!**


End file.
